Let the Shackles Fall
by Broken Philosophies
Summary: "Why did you become a Pirate?" Aurora looked over at the swordsman and smirked, looking back at the setting sun. "To be free and to chase the rising and setting horizon." She replied, her arms crossing and resting upon the edge of the ship. Zoro/OC Rated T for language.
1. Come Sail Away With Me

Let the Shackles Fall

* * *

**Chapter 1: Come Sail Away With Me**

"_Reflections in the waves spark my memory,_  
_Some happy, some sad,_  
_I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had..."_  
~Styx, _Come Sail Away_

* * *

Aurora groaned as her head lolled to the side. A painful crack emitted from the bone and she sighed contently. _Finally_, she thought somewhat dreamily. _That crick is gone_. Her dawn-sky eyes glanced at her left hand and started popping her fingers and morphing it into a fist and flattening it out several times. It had fallen asleep while she was unconscious. "Damn hand..." She grumbled. Her left hand was never particularly her favorite hand.

"This is why Righty is my favorite, Left. He never falls asleep or cramps up." She probably looked like a crazy person for talking to her hands, but she didn't have anyone to talk to and staying out here in this heat, tied to a pole, and barely being fed is not a way to spend ones time.

Okay maybe she should've paid heed to Nile's nagging about not getting into trouble. But it wasn't even her fault! It was that blonde bastards! _Name calling isn't going to get you anywhere, Aurora_. She mumbled something incoherently to herself. Oh great! Now she was beginning to talk to herself!

She really needed somebody to talk to or she was going to go insane. Or maybe she already has and didn't know it or just chose to ignore it. _Hmmm... Don't know if I'm insane and don't know it or if I choose to ignore it?_ She shrugged, apparently answering the silent question she asked herself.

"Hey, bitch!"

Someone yelled at her but she chose to ignore them, knowing that it was that blonde bastard. And she most certainly wasn't going to answer to someone who resulted in calling her names. Especially 'bitch'. God, she hated that title. She's heard that too many times coming from a man's mouth and watch (weak) women flinch at the name. The world was fucked up, in her opinion.

A _smack_ echoed off the walls of the courtyard. Aurora's head was knocked to her right. A shocked silence fell over the space around them. But still Aurora only stared at the blank wall defiantly, determined to not stare at the blonde bastard until he learned to use her name.

"Hey bastard!" A gruff voice —a new voice, Aurora noted— spoke out, making her eyes stray towards the new comer. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady? You don't tie them to pole and you especially don't slap them!" He was muscular with sun kissed skin and dark eyes. A black bandanna covered his hair and casted shadows over his eyes. He wore a white shirt with black trousers and boots. A green haramaki was wrapped around his waist. Three, teardrop shaped, gold earrings occupied his left earlobe.

The redhead smirked amusingly. "What mother? The kid's a bastard. And it's not like his father knows how to treat women either."

The stranger laughed as Helmeppo's face turned red. "SHUT UP!" He stomped his foot like a little five year old who had his favorite toy taken from him. "Guards! Tie this bounty hunter along with this scum." He hissed and Aurora feigned an expression of hurt.

"Again with the name calling. You seriously need to work on your people skills." The redhead winked as Helmeppo turned and stomped off as the two marines finished up tying the stranger behind her. Once the two guards walked off, Aurora had turned her head to the side to try and get a look at the guy that they just tied to her pole. "So what'd you get in for?" She had asked, her dawn-sky eyes sharp and shockingly alert but soft.

The man turned his head and looked at her. "I killed one of the brat's dogs." He answered shortly, not really adding detail but saying enough to satisfy the redhead's curiosity.

She smiled at him. "Let me guess; Helmeppo had sent one of his mutts on somebody and you —being a man of some-sorts of justice— couldn't stand to sit and watch so you took action." She paused and let the smile fall. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He didn't answer her and had his head turned toward the wall and as the silence surrounded them, Aurora knew that her question was answered. After a few seconds and taking notice that he wasn't going to say anything else for a while, Aurora decided to turn her head away and stare up at the sky. The clear blue sky seemed to always make Aurora lose herself in her thoughts. When she was younger and when she would get angry at Roo or Yassop because they made fun of her for her crush on Benn, she would go in the crow's nest and just gaze up at the sky.

_Gah! Those two really knew how to get on someone's nerves_. And it wasn't like it her was fault that Beckman was hot and her eight year old mind didn't think of the major age difference. And besides, the crush only lasted until she was about ten or eleven. She's over Benn and only sees him as an uncle like Yassop and Roo. Aurora's eyes started closing, the silence and serenity taking over her mind and letting herself slip into a half conscious state. She missed them. Her father's crew, that is. Benn Beckman, Yassop, Lukcy Roo, her father —Shanks, and her mother —Azure.

Lord did she miss them.

And she also missed her crew. Jayce, Michael, Nile, Hunter, Samuel, Peter, Vabriel, Jasper. Her boys. Her crew. Her nakama...

A heavy, quiet breath left her lungs as in place of a chuckle. She could faintly hear her crew's merriment and see their foolishness when they were drunk. Well, all except Jayce. He was kinda like Benn in a way. He was quiet, reserved, not really the party-goer. But he was reliable, loyal, someone that Aurora leaned on when she was hurt or needed someone just to talk to. He was a good listener and was very wise for his age. He was only twenty-six but has been through many things in his short life.

Before she had left in search for her best friend, she had given Jayce the title of Captain to the Dawn-Breaking Pirates. He was her first mate after all. And he was more fit to be a captain to a crew than she was. Of course, Aurora was a leader of some sorts but there was just something about being a captain that didn't settle right with her. When she was younger, she wanted to be like her father, she wanted to be a captain of her own crew someday. But once she fulfilled that goal, the thought of being captain just didn't challenge her, it didn't interest her anymore.

Especially since she promised someone that she would sail with them and help them find One Piece so that they may become Pirate King and stay by their side and be their Queen. The redhead shook her head at the memory when Monkey D. Luffy had announced that he would be King of the Pirates and that he would make her his Queen so that they could be free together to sail the ocean and chase the setting and rising horizon.

No attachments to the shore and no tears as they left land and sailed away. No shackles as they sailed away in freedom and no worrying about being captured because they would be too strong to be caught. That many nights would be spent above the waves and under the stars. A dream and a promise that would be fulfilled until the day that they die. And they would make sure that they wouldn't die with regrets. That everything they have done, may it be bad or good, wouldn't let them second guess it and let the guilt run them over.

She remembered two other boys, more about her age, making her also promise that and telling her that if she didn't that they would make sure to beat her up. She could've took them on but she decided to let herself promise this. To make a pack with these three boys —brothers— before she left to sail with her father, mother, and the Red Haired Pirates. She had let herself become their friend, their sister.

She made sure that she would see her Monkey again and join him and his crew and help him and become part of his crew until death do them part.

"—Hey!"

The gruff voice of the man tied to the pole with her shattered her thoughts and made her turn her head to look at him and give an odd look. "Huh?"

The tan man rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I was calling you for five minutes, Red. I thought that you had dozed off and was 'bout to give up trying to get your attention."

"Oh." Was Aurora's smart answer to the strangers explanation. "Sorry. I guess I kinda got too lost in my thoughts."

He scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

The redhead's dawn-sky eyes rolled in their sockets. "Well? What did ya want?" She had asked kinda rudely. She was tired, now that she noticed.

"I was askin' you how did you end up here?" He used the same tone that she used and Aurora felt like that she actually deserve it.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh, well being a Pirate and all and walking into a Marine village wasn't the best of ideas that I have had. But being tied to a pole hasn't been one of the worst things that I have gotten myself into." Maybe she should've heeded Nile's nagging about being careful around villages that were filled with Marines.

"So you're a Pirate, huh?" He asked more to himself than to her, but she still heard it.

"Yeah, so what if I'm a Pirate?" She was the kind of person that got defensive when someone decided to trash talk Pirates. Piracy was her way of living.

The bandanna wearing prisoner whipped his head to the side so that he may look at her and a sneer appeared upon his face. "I don't like Pirates." He said, making Aurora open her mouth and almost did she say something if the man didn't interrupt her. "They're nothing but scum. Raiding villages and murdering innocent people. Setting fires and drinking until they are drunk and unconscious. They think that just because they sail the seas that they don't have to deal with the Government just like everyone else. They're disgusting monsters." He spat, his dark eyes glaring into her tired and kind ones.

Something in Zoro rolled around, making a twinge of guilt poke at his gut. The girls —this Pirate!— eyes were soft and not a shed of hatred were burrowed in them. They actually looked sad. A small laugh emitted from her, a depressed laugh and Zoro watched as the young female turned her head away from him.

"Typical." She whispered. Instead of saying what she normally said, she let her head fall and she closed her eyes. She was just too tired. The blood loss was now catching up to her and the starvation that she has felt for the past days was dragging her down. Soon her eyes closed and the darkness swallowed her.

_"AURORA!" The seven year old boy yelled, grabbing the eight year old's attention. The redhead's eyebrow twitched from irritation as her father snickered from beside her._

_"Seems like someone has a crush on you." Shanks whispered in her ear and laughed when her face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. Her dawn-sky eyes glanced at Benn and saw that he was smirking at her with a fond expression painted on his face._

Well I most certainly don't like him!_ She thought, frustration settling in as she turned her eyes on the monkey like boy. It's been three days and already that kid has attached himself to her hip like that have known each other forever. She growled lowly in her throat as she felt the little twerp wrap his arm around her shoulder._

_"Glad that I found you!" He smiled at her, his whole face lighting up. He was getting on her nerves. "Now we can hang out!" He laughed. His attention was all directed on her and not on her father or his crew._

By the Kings of Ancient, doesn't this kid know how to take a hint?_ She thought moodily._

_"What if I don't wanna hang out with you?" She asked, turning her head to the side so that she can give him one of her best glares._

_But her glare didn't deter him in the slightest. He just laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him. "Because I like you and you're my friend and I'm yours! Now com'on, I have some great games for us to play!"_

_She tried pulling away from the younger lad but he was persistent and since Aurora was too young to actually control her powers, she figured out that there was no way of getting away from this kid. Her face flushed when she heard her father's comment,_

_"Have fun you two lovebirds!" That was quickly followed by a bunch of laughter from Lucky Roo, Yassop, Shanks, and —if she listened closely enough— she could hear Benn's quiet chuckles._

_By the ancient Kings, did she hate this kid..._

**"Red!"**

_"Get offa me!" Aurora yelled as she landed a punch in Luffy's jaw. Her eyes narrowed at him as he clutched his jaw in pain. Serves him right, she thought, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"OW!" The black haired boy whimpered. A nasty bruise was beginning to form on the left side of his jaw line. His chubby face turning to face her as a pout formed onto his pale lips. "That hurt!"_

_The redhead rolled her eyes and walked away, hearing the shuffle of clothes and quick footsteps following after her. "Serves you right, you brat." She muttered, uncrossing her arms and stuffing her hands in her pockets._

_Luffy narrowed his black, coal eyes at the older kid. "What did I do?" He asked innocently. It was like he didn't even know what he was doing._

_That caused Aurora to turn on him and glower down at him. "What did you do? You landed on me! Purposely! And I told you that I didn't wan'ta spar, you brat! I don't even like you! You're just some random kid that decided to follow me around just because my father is a Pirate!" She poked her finger into his chest, giving him a sneer. "The only reason why you hang out with me is to make sure that you can get on my dad's good side! Well, news flash! It won't work! My dad isn't like that! You don't need to pretend to like me just to get close to him because he already likes you, you stupid kid! And the only reason is because of your determination!"_

_She panted, her eyebrows knitted together when the words "pretend to like me" left her lips. Something snapped in her and she turned, not letting the kid see the tears shinning in her eyes. "So you can stop pretending. You can finally stop being nice to me. It won't matter..." With her head hung low, she started walking away. Small, thin tears ran slowly down her round cheeks. Her short red hair blew in her face, making her brush it out of her eyes._

**"Hey! Wake up, Red!"**

_A hand grabbed her wrist gently, making Aurora stop in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder to see that it was Luffy. And he was giving her a soft smile. Her eyes strayed down to the hand that was grasping her wrist, tears still leaking out of the corner of her eyes._

_"I wasn't pretending."_

_Her dawn-sky eyes widened and shot to his. Truth was shining through those coal eyes._

**"Wake up!"**

_Luffy then grabbed the other hand and laced his skinny fingers with hers, giving Aurora that smile. That innocent, caring smile. "I really do want to be your friend, Aurora." He then pulled her into a hug. Aurora didn't even notice that more tears were running down her face. The boy's face was stuffed in the crook of her neck as her chin laid on his shoulder._

_Her knees were giving out and she fisted her hands in his shirt and stuffed her face in it, sobs wracked her small body. She felt the ground hit her knees but felt Luffy's arms embrace her tighter. It was like he was protecting her from something._

_"Why?" She croaked, her voice cracking and making her voice sound smaller than it really was._

_Grabbing her face in his small hands, Luffy wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and gave her a sincere smile. "Because being alone is more painful than getting hurt."_

**"OPEN YOUR EYES, WOMAN!"**

_At that, only then did the little girl see the tears running down Luffy's face. When she caught sight of those tears, only then did Aurora grasp his hands lace their fingers together. When she saw his face, only then did the small redhead smile at him and bring him into her warm embrace, hugging him close and letting him cry on her and she on him._

_"If both of us are alone.." She whispered, knowing that he was listening. "Then we shall be alone together." A shaky chuckle came from inside her chest._

_Luffy's gripped tightened around her middle and that beautiful smile that was always bursting with happiness graced his face. "Now can we be friends?"_

_She pulled away enough to look him face-to-face. She saw that smile and she couldn't help but to return a small, bashful one back. "No." Before he completely felt crestfallen, the little girl's smile widened and her hands searched for his and squeezed them tightly. "We'll be best friends!"_

_Luffy laughed and got to his feet, making sure that Aurora followed his lead. "This is great! We can have so many adventures! We can spar together and tell each other stories and hang out with each other day and night and—OH!" Something dawned on the younger kid. "You can finally meet my brother and his friend!"_

_"Eh?!" Mortified at the words of "meet my brother", Aurora zoned out and was proceeded to be dragged by Luffy. "THERE'S TWO OTHERS?!" The black haired boy just ignored her outburst and continued dragging her, laughing and calling out two other names._

_Oh by the Sea Kings, what has she gotten herself into? But she couldn't stop the happy smile from gracing her lips._

**"Looks like the bitch is dying...Hehehe!"**

_The small girl turned to look at Luffy, seeing tears in his eyes. The night air tousled their hair and rustled their clothes. Aurora smirked at the younger boy, standing up and stuffing her hands in her pockets._

_"You say that you want to be Pirate King, eh?" She questioned, her eyes shifting to the sea. The dock creaked when she started walking to the edge and paused to stand there._

_"That's my dream!" The little boy decided to stand up, looking at Aurora's back. It's been ten days since she has been docked here along with her mother and father and his crew. Ten days and already the two were as close as they could be._

_Her dawn-sky eyes strayed up to the moon. "Then you're gonna have to become strong. Stronger than anybody else to achieve that, you know that, don't you?"_

_"Yes!"_

_She threw her head back and laughed, turning to the side that she could see Luffy's persistent expression. "It also means that you have to sail away and throw away the land. No attachments and no tears as you depart your home. You have to train and hold you head up high. You can't cry when someone says that you'll never be able to achieve your goal. You have to keep pushing yourself until you have no more limits to push."_

_"I understand!" She nodded and 'humph' in the back of her throat. She didn't expect what he was going to say next. "But when I start my crew and our paths cross, you have to promise that you'll sail away with me and become part of my crew."_

_Her eyes widened and she just stared at him as his tears disappeared and only that raw determination remained. The redhead was speechless to say the least. Something was bubbling inside her stomach, something that made the little girl chuckle and nod. "Alright then. You got yourself a deal Luffs. When you set sail, come and find me." Their hands locked together, two dreams intertwining together to form one promise. "We'll sail together..."_

Aurora jerked awake. Something between a snort and sneeze caught in her throat and spread throughout her nose. What was left of her saliva had traveled down trachea and she started choking... on her own spit. It was quite comical and ridiculous and stupid. Especially for someone that had the title _The Shadow Spectre_. She didn't look so intimidating right then. Looking more like a fool than anything. After her coughing fit, the redhead cleared her throat.

Hearing her stomach growl in protest, Aurora let out a pitiful whimper. _Shuttup, ya traitor._ She grumbled and rested her head against the pole and closed her eyes, intentionly trying to find sleep once more.

"Hey! Don't you dare go back to sleep, woman!" The man growled. Aurora's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And why the hell not?!" It only felt like she slept for five minutes and she was still tired. Why shouldn't she go back to sleep? She have every right! _What an ass_, she thought grumpily.

"Because you've slept for past three days!"

Aurora blinked, letting his words sink in. Three days? She's been asleep for three days? But it only felt like five minutes to her. "R-Really?" Her voice shook underneath. Something in her gut was telling her that if she went back to sleep, that she might not wake up.

Zoro heard the redhead's quiet question and nodded. "Yeah." And against everything that he has ever believed in, he asked, "Are you okay?" He just wanted to punch himself in the face. Never in his life would Zoro ever think that he would be asking a Pirate if they were okay.

Startled by his question, Aurora's face grasped a blank expression before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little bit tired is all."

"Well don't go back to sleep." His warning kind of reminded of her Nile and before she could stop it, a chuckle disembogued from her throat. "Why are you laughing?!" He demanded, a growl ripping out of his chest.

She shook her head, letting it fall back on the hard pole and let her eyes memorize the clouds. "It's just that... you reminded me of a friend of mine. His name is Nile and he was my navigator and it seemed that it was always his job to nag me and warn me about certain things." Her eyes softened as her ears perked up. It was as if she could hear Nile at this very moment. "Of course I would never listen. I only did that so I can get on his nerves."

Zoro stayed quiet as he listened to her voice as it grew quiet. There was just something about her voice that made him relax. It was smooth, calm, and had a slight accent to it.

"Ya know, I never got your name." She stated, smirking in amusement at how flirty she made it sound. Maybe if she put her mind on something else besides sleeping, then maybe she won't fall unconscious.

The man's cheeks tinted to a light pink. "Ch. Why should I tell you?"

"Okay, how about this. My name's Aurora Le Roux." She sighed, turning her head to side to see that the man was already staring at her.

Zoro scrunched up his nose and decided that just this once —ONLY ONCE— that he would admit defeat and tell her his name. "Roronoa Zoro."

The redhead hummed in appreciation. "Zoro, huh?" Her expression changed from thoughtful to surprised happiness in five seconds flat. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Roronoa Zoro."

He rolled his eyes huffed, letting his dark eyes close. "Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet and let me sleep."

Aurora laughed.

* * *

**WHAT'S UP MY PEOPLES? So anyways, I would like to apologize for me not updating my other stories but I have a good reason. One of my beloved uncles passed away and I went through some sort of depressive state. I didn't feel like doing anything and just decided to give on life for a while. Well that was until I remembered a quote from J.K. Rowling that said, "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." And then I came to the realization that my uncle wouldn't want me acting this way. Besides, I know that he isn't suffering anymore and is up in Heaven.**

**So I have decided to dedicate this story to my uncle.**

**Did you guys enjoy it? If you did please drop a review my way! I love hearing from the viewers.**


	2. Ten Years Reunited: Strawhat Luffy Enter

**I apologize for the slow update but I had a busy week with vacation bible school and it was just tiring and I felt too lazy to do anything. Anyways I just wanna thank to the ones who reviewed and followed and favorited! Sylanc, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, allychix11, synismysin, xAlreadyOverx, ThatzOtherGuy, Shinigami-Chan17, vampireprincessofempire, Breathe Easy Little Fighter, Angelheat, and midnightstorm111.**

**AND I NEVER DID THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER, DID I?**

**I do NOT in any shape or form own One Piece. But if I did, do you think I would really be writing fanfictions instead of working on and enjoying that of One Piece?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ten Years Reunited: Strawhat Luffy Enters!**

_"An' though the course may change sometimes_  
_Rivers always reach the sea_  
_Blind stars of fortune, each have several rays..."_  
~Led Zeppelin "Ten Years Gone"

* * *

Nine days came and passed as Aurora and Zoro found themselves still tied to the pole. Both prisoners have spent that time by carrying on conversations and asking some simple questions about one another. For example: What's your favorite color? What's your favorite thing to do to pass the time? Ya know, stuff like that.

In that short time, Zoro's attitude against the red haired Pirate has considerably changed to a much more calmer demeanor instead of his rough exterior that he held for her for a couple of days. Once he actually got to know her as a person, he didn't find her all bad. The only two reasons as to why he decided to give her a chance is 1) If he didn't talk to someone he might've went crazy and 2) She was a woman.

He sorta had a soft spot for women and Aurora seemed kind enough. She talked about her crew a lot though. Telling him that they were all men and they were all her brothers. She told him that she chose them for a specific reason in each one. She made sure that they were loyal to one another and were fighters. And she meant not just fighters of war but of spirit. Whatever that meant.

Also, over the past days, Aurora hasn't slept any. She was too afraid that if she let herself fall into the darkness, she would never be able to pull herself out. Fifteen days she has been starved of food and water and the wound on her stomach didn't help much. It has only been there for a small of two days and it still hurt like a bitch.

_"Well, if it isn't my two favorite prisoners." The horrid voice of Helmeppo echoed. His whiny voice grating on both Zoro's and Aurora's nerves._

_Over the past days since Zoro has been in custody, Helmeppo had made it his job to come and do some kind of torture to Aurora or him. May it be physical or mental, he really didn't care about their wellbeing. Aurora's less than the swordsman's. Most of the times, the brat's abuse was directed towards her. And just like those other days, today just wasn't the redhead's day._

_"Well if it isn't our favorite bastard!" The female said sarcastically, a sneer marring her face. Only when the blonde's cheeks puffed out and his face turned red as a lobster, did Aurora feel the small tick of satisfaction thumb at the core of her body._

_Stomping his foot in the ground, Helmeppo huffed out, "Least I'm not some rum-soaked crook who slaughters—!"_

_"No! You're just the son of an asshole Marine who strikes down innocents in his name!" She yelled, efficiently cutting off anything that Helmeppo was going to continue on with. "And you know what? You're just like 'em! So don't pull that righteous shit with me because you and your father are anything but! So do us all a favor and SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH!" The eighteen year old's chest heaved, her lungs clinging on air._

_It was deathly silent after the last of the redhead's echoes dispersed. No one moved, not even the two Marines who flanked the bastard's side. The vexation that the young female held onto while giving her little speech was poured out of her mouth and was the feeling that gave her courage and strength to let her words flow free from the bondage that she has kept them in. All feelings of frustration left her body and her shoulders relaxed. Thirteen days she has put up with this brat and his ass of a father. Letting his insults fly over her head and ignoring the instinct to fight back with words of her own._

_She just had enough. Besides, it was his fault for provoking her. He couldn't have expected to just keep abusing her and calling her all sorts of disgusting names and not be told off in return, did he? _Jerk_._

_The blonde male finally regained his barring and something flashed through his eyes. It was something that was enough for the female to raise one red eyebrow. "How dare you..." He whispered, his squeaky voice going down a few octaves. A glint caught Aurora's dawn-sky eyes and a cold chill ran itself down her spine. He wasn't going to...? "YOU BITCH!" Helmeppo plunged a dagger into her abdomen._

_Every muscle and bone that resided in her body froze from the unexpected attack. It wasn't the pan that pricked at the skin surrounding the small dagger. Nor was it the fear of losing too much blood and dying. Instead it was a mix between shock and anger. It was the most cowardly thing that has ever happened to her. Here she was tied to a pole and defenseless with little to no energy and open to any attack that Helmeppo or Captain Morgan may throw her way._

_She coughed, feeling the warm, metallic taste of blood rising up her throat and into her mouth. The dagger was slowly pulled out. Once was cold and clean, the small knife was now warm and cloaked in the crimson liquid that was her blood._

_"YOU ASSHOLE!" Zoro yelled, already having his head turned so that he could see the blonde and the bloody knife that was in his hands. He struggled against his restraints, growling lowly in his throat. The swordsman couldn't believe that the brat had the audacity to even attack the defenseless young woman. Once he was free, he was going to teach the bastard a lesson._

_"Ch... Cheap shot, b-bastard." Aurora choked out pathetically, her head dropping. Red hair curtained her face from the world around her. Blood poured from her mouth, dripping to the ground. Helmeppo laughed and handed the dagger off to one of the Marines and walked away, not looking back at the Pirate. The two Marine officers stared at her, giving her apologetic gazes before they too walked away._

_Eyes closing, Aurora could faintly hear Zoro say, "Don't close your eyes, woman!" But she didn't listen and let her eyes fall close completely and she fell unconscious._

Aurora's ears perked at the sound of two boys voices. One sounded really familiar while the other was foreign to her ears. But the other voice... It tugged something at her heart, like it was telling her that that person was close to her in a way that only family was suppose to be. Turning her head to the side, her eyes zeroed in on a boy with a strawhat that was leaning on the high wall and Aurora could only think that his feet were dangling from the height.

"Look at that person!" Strawhat stated loudly, a smile in his voice. The other kid, the one with the pink hair, had fell off the wall with a squeak. "What's wrong?" Strawhat had turned his head and asked his fallen friend.

The redhead closed her eyes and concentrated on what the pink haired boy was going to say next. "Th... Th... That black bandana and cloth around his waist..." To say that the boy had stuttering problems would be the greatest understatement of the year. It sounded like he was going to pee his pants. "And that intimidating aura! It's Zoro! It... It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro!"

_Hmm. Seems like Mr. Zoro has quite the reputation._ She thought with a smirk, feeling the man stir from his small nap and curse under his breath about rowdy kids and stupid yelling.

"So he's Zoro, huh?" The kid with the strawhat asked, mostly to himself but with Aurora's sensitive hearing, she heard him clear as day. "Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break."

"S... Stop joking!" Pinkette yelled, making the redhead cringe. He was too loud and panicky for her liking. "If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!"

Aurora was just about to say something or other to the pinkette and tell him that the swordsman wasn't as bad as he seemed, but Zoro beat her to it. "HEY! You." He caught their attention immediately by a confused 'Huh?' and a surprised 'AH!'. "Could you please... come over here and untie me and my companion here? I've been tied up for nine days and Red for fifteen and we're exhausted."

Dawn-sky eyes widened in just a fraction before drooping lazily as a grateful slipped on her face. _Thank you, Zoro. _After both of them were free, she would make sure to thank him for adding her into his plead for the boys to help the two prisoners.

"Look, he's smiling."

"He... He talked!"

Two different statements that were as opposite as the moon was the fraternal twin to the sun. The first being from Strawhat and the second from the pink scaredy cat.

"I'll repay you." Zoro continued, ignoring the two statements that interrupted him. "I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words."

"No... Don't do it Luffy-san!" The redhead jerked and her eyes widened, her head swiveling to the side. She tried getting a good look at the kid, but only saw half of his face. But she saw the scar underneath his eye, her father's strawhat, and that smile. Oh that smile that was wasted on her. That smile made her return one because she couldn't help it.

It was her Monkey alright. Relaxing and leaning her head against the pole, the redhead closed her eyes and let out a silent breath before smiling. Ten years have passed since the last time she last saw him. Only giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, Aurora departed with Luffy's promising yells of becoming the next Pirate King and him finding her so that she may become part of his crew. She droned out the Pinkette's statements and only focused on her little brother.

"He can't kill me." She could just hear the smile in his voice. "Because... I'm strong too." And he better be. After ten years of having Devil Fruit abilities, Luffy better have gotten strong.

Zoro made a confused sound in the back of his throat as Aurora just chuckled. Letting the chuckles go, the young woman heard footsteps approaching Zoro and her. At first she thought it was Luffy, but the more she concentrated, the more she figured out that it was quick and small footsteps that were making their way over to them. Her red brows furrowed as her eyes fluttered open as they raked behind her and saw a glimpse of a small body.

A child, maybe? It was the best guess. Her confusion grew when Zoro demanded, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Luffy-san, go stop her! She could be killed!"

"Do it yourself."

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

Groaning from the many voices, the young woman squeezed her eyes shut and tried ignoring the throbbing that she felt on the left side of her temple. The first comment was from the pinkette which was quickly followed by the blunt response of Luffy and the last was probably to the child that made their way over to the prisoners, curtsy of Zoro.

"Brother, I made some rice balls for you!" By at how high the voice was, Aurora knew that it was a little girl, somewhere around the age of eight or maybe nine. "You haven't eaten for a long time, right? This is the first time I made rice balls..." The little girl trailed off and the redhead could only guess that the child was giving the swordsman a smile.

"I'm not hungry! Go away!"

"But..."

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

Aurora growled and yelled, "Zoro! Be nice! The kid is offering you food. The least you can do is accept it, you moronic fool!" The redhead then switched her tone to a much more calmer and nicer manner. "He doesn't mean it kid. I've had to hear his stomach whine at how hungry it is for nine days straight."

"SHUT UP, RED!"

Ignoring the man's outburst, the eighteen year old flashed the child a small smile. "If you really look hard enough, you can see how hungry he really is." The girls dark eyes lit up as a huge smile appeared on her face. The redhead's expression softened and she closed her eyes. "Now stop your griping and just eat, swordsman. The kid worked hard, at the very least you can do is eat her food."

"I'll deal with you later, Red." He growled and turned his attention back on the little girl. Seeing her bright smile and round face, Zoro frowned and turned his head away. "Go away, I don't want your food."

"But—!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." The uneven voice of Helmeppo screeched in both prisoners ears and Aurora cringed inside. Man, that brat had some serious development issues.

_Oh great, the spoiled brat is here. Yay!_ The eighteen year old cheered sarcastically in her head, giving the blonde a visible sneer as he made his way over to them.

"Tch... If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son..." The nineteen year old male grumbled, momentarily forgetting about the kid.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!"

Aurora decided to drown him out. Her frown deepened as she let her mind wonder over to Luffy. Has it really been only ten years? It felt longer to her. Maybe it was because after a couple of years after the departure, she wasn't use to not seeing the goofball's smile. 'Yeah, that was it.' She thought dreamily, seeing that happy smile behind her eyelids. It was two years before she got use to the idea of not seeing her brother for a while. And a long while it was. Not hearing but only imagining that kid's laugh was torture. Not being able to be dragged anywhere and not feeling his smaller hand in hers.

To this day, it was him that kept her going and make sure that she would long enough until he left and came searching for her, not her coming for him and asking him to be on her crew. Nah-ah. It doesn't work like that.

_"One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! Aurora will even help me! And I'll become the KING OF PIRATES!"_

"Aah! Stop it! STOP! He can't eat this anymore!" The little girl yelled, breaking Aurora away from her thoughts. Jerking her head to the side, the redhead growled when she saw that Helmeppo was stomping on the little girls food that she had made for Zoro.

"Don't worry!" The brat laughed, promptly ignoring Aurora's growl for now. "The ants will eat them all up." And even after the rice balls were beyond from edible, Helmeppo still kept stepping on them.

Tears sprang to the little girls eyes that made the redhead's heart squirm uncomfortably. "That's so cruel!" She sobbed, her big black eyes looking down at the squashed food sadly. "I... I tried really hard to make them..."

Rubbing a hand on his forehead in mock sympathy, Helmeppo stated, "Aw, don't cry. It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much." Aurora bit her tongue, already tasting blood as it slowly filled her mouth. "It's all your fault, you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" He then proceeded to point to a sign and as he easily recited, "'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' Signed 'Marine Lieutenant Morgan'."

Giving the little girl a frown, he bent down to be eye level with her before grabbing her chin. "You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown-up."

"You heartless bastard." Aurora spat, spitting on the ground and not paying attention to how much blood it really it was.

The blonde ignored her once again and looked to one of the Marines, carelessly saying, "Oi, throw this brat out!" He got a confused and startled 'Huh!?' in reply and Helmeppo turned on his heel and grabbed the Marines uniform. "I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me? I'm telling my dad!"

The officer shook in fear and quickly replied with a "Aye sir!" Both officers picked up the small girl, cringing when she started kicking and protesting but tossed her over the wall nonetheless. The redhead's nerves were high wire as she tried to calm down. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes. She tried thinking of something, anything, that would just make her stop seeing red.

The only thing that the young woman heard was Helmeppo's mocking laughter. "I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! I'm gonna keep you alive for a whole month."

"You better keep your promise!" The swordsman replied, cringing inwardly when feeling the ropes tighten against his wrist. He could feel the redhead straining against the bonds, making the ropes dig into his skin.

"Hehehe! Oh I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you, good luck!" Was the blonde's departing words as he and the two officers left, not so much as another glance back or an apology.

As they left, Zoro felt the young woman relax. Her arms, once tensed and struggling against the bonds, were now limp. The swordsman himself sighed inwardly, glad that the ropes weren't digging into his skin. The sound of someone walking towards him made Zoro turn his head and look to see the kid from before. He was lanky, about the age of fifteen to seventeen, with coal eyes and black shaggy hair that was under an old and worn straw hat with a red ribbon around it. Under his left eye there was a stitched scar as he wore a sleeveless red vest with short, demin shorts, and sandals.

Raising a brow, Roronoa Zoro opened his mouth, "You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it."

"Oh yeah?" Strawhat asked, not really paying heed to the warning. "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet."

Aurora smiled. _Oh yeah, that's without a doubt Luffy._

"Pirate?" Zoro sounded confused for a moment before saying, "Heh! So you just gave up on life and became a crook, huh?"

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Strawhat defended, a frown staying temporarily on his face.

"Hm?" Aurora rolled her eyes at the two boys, especially at Zoros, antics. "Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you."

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy." He replied, letting his feet carry him to the other side of the pole, standing in front of the redhead as he stared at her.

"A bad guy, huh? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of. I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month." The swordsman blabbered on, not seeing the scowl that the kid had plastered on his face as he and Aurora stared at each other.

She had a small smile on her face as her eyes stared up at him. An embarrassed blush dusted across her face, ashamed that Luffy had to see her in such a state. "Hey Monkey." Her voice was raspy as it struggled to rise to the surface. Never had she felt this weak and now since she finally got to see her brother, she started looking back on the events that she imagined when they were reunited. She decided that she liked one of her imaginational meetings.

"Rory." He stated, his eyes narrowing as his hands set to work on the ropes that held her to the pole. "Wait 'til I get my hands on that bastard..." He muttered angrily, his teeth gritting.

She smiled and once her right arm was free, she used it to grab his left wrist. "I'm okay, Luffs. Besides there's no need to start trouble just because I'm a little ruffled up." The kid only nodded distractingly as he started on Aurora's left arm. Both of them didn't notice that Zoro and even the pinkette had gone quiet as they heard —in Zoro's case— and saw —the pinkette's point of view— the exchange between the redhead and the monkey like boy. Now that both of Aurora's arms were free, both of the teens started at her waist and Luffy wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the older girls middle before walking towards the front where he can look at Zoro.

"Ya know," the strawhat kid started, grinning and tightening his arm around his sisters torso. "If I were you, I think I'd starve to death in a week."

For a moment, Zoro didn't say anything but just looked at the redhead that was leaning on the kid for support. Her blood red hair was matted to her forehead and shoulders with sweat with dried blood on her white tank top. Her skin was dark from many days that was spent under the sun as muscles defined her physique. They weren't bulky, but enough to catch his attention and to any other male that walked pass her. Black, tribal tattoos that spiraled down her right arm peeked his interest. From this angle, he could only see part of it. The part of it that was visible to his eyes was in a shape that only he could described as wings —may it be birds or angel wings— but ones that he couldn't really specify because of the dirt and blood that had dried on her arm over the days.

Her face was heart shaped with a narrow but strong jaw that matched a straight nose and high cheek bones. A scar traveled down to the left side of her jaw from her left cheek. It was three shades paler than the unscarred skin. It made his wonder where she got it. Her ears were covered by her hair and the only thing left was her eyes. They were weird with it starting as a crimson pool from the outside and fading into a bright orange and then to a heart-stopping yellow. It reminded him of the dawn sky that he would look at while looking forward to see land most of the times when he was on a ship and searching for his next victim.

"That's why we're different." The swordsman replied, peeling his eyes from the redhead to the boy. "Go find someone else to join you." Just when the kid was about to walk away, Zoro remembered the little girl and the food that she was giving him until Helmeppo ruined it all. "Hey! Hold on." Watching Strawhat and Aurora turn back around, the bound man gestured to the demolished rice balls. "That... can you pick it up for me?" The kid looked to the redhead and she gave him a nod, retracting her arm from his shoulders and staying stable on her own two feet long enough.

And as Aurora watched the events transpire, something settled itself at the bottom of her stomach. Her eyes softened when seeing that Zoro was kind enough to eat the little girls food that she had prepared for him even after it was more dirt than actual food itself. A smile had appeared on her face when he had requested of Luffy to tell the little girl that the food was delicious. Even though the redhead saw him cringe and knew that it took effort to swallow the once sweet rice balls, she saw and knew that something, maybe the underlining taste of the use-to-be food, was nothing but complete truth that the swordsman spoke.

What she didn't know at that moment is that for the rest of this adventure, she would be feeling that unfamiliar emotion in her stomach every time she was around Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

**I really hoped that you guys liked the chapter! And don't be shy! Go ahead and review! I would very much appreciate yous guys opinions.**


	3. Luffy VS Morgan: Zoro Joins the Crew

**Chapter 3: Morgan VS Luffy: Zoro Joins the Crew**

_"Friendship arises out of mere Companionship when two or more of the companions discover that they have in common some insight or interest or even taste which the others do not share and which, till that moment, each believed to be his own unique treasure (or burden)."  
_C.S. Lewis_, The Four Loves_

* * *

She didn't know how he did it, but somehow Luffy had managed to find someone to take her in and treat her wounds. Aurora wondered how Luffy, the hyperactive kid that she knew who was a black hole, had found someone to help her. A criminal. A prisoner who was tied up just a few minutes ago. But they didn't know that, it seemed. The aging woman just told Aurora to go and clean herself up while she went and called the town doctor. And the redhead did just that.

A dreamy sigh came from her chapped lips as the warm water traveled down her body. Relaxing her muscles, Aurora closed her eyes for a moment before deciding to finish the shower quickly. No matter how comfortable the water felt, she didn't want to waste it. She finished quickly but was relatively clean enough to change into a white, long-sleeved shirt with black, baggy pants that hugged her hips with her black, knee high combat boots. Grabbing her crucifix and goggles, the redhead quickly put them around her neck and walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp.

_I feel so much better._ She thought, a smile on her face. Even though her wound still bothered her and irritation had settled itself on her shoulders because the doctor had forced her to let him help her and stitch up that gash, Aurora was still thankful for the both of them. At one point when the doctor had finished bandaging up her scratch, Luffy barged in and started whining at how long it was taking. The redhead only grabbed him and covered his mouth with her hand, apologizing for his behavior.

Both teens departed with short goodbyes as they caught up to the pinkette, who Aurora finally found out who's name was Coby. As they walked, the redhead missed the feeling of the weight of her chakrams and sword moving along with her hips. It was a weird feeling, one where she wasn't use to. No matter where she was, may it be in a freaking church, she always had her weapons. Or maybe if she didn't have her chakrams, she had her sword and vice-versa. It was a necessity with her. Her hands kept twitching and to calm her nerves, the redhead decided to dig her hands in her pockets, her arms close enough to her hips to somehow comfort her.

_I will get them back. They will be with me. I will get them back._ Was the never ending mantra that decided to echo within the walls of her head. Because without her weapons, something in her told her that she was an idiot for not fighting for them. She could just hear her uncles words, telling her to _make sure to keep your weapons kept and don't let them out of your sight_ and it was killing her in every way possible. She knew that he wasn't the most loving person, that she had a first hand experience, but she knew that deep down, he was only doing what was best for her because he loves her. Because she is family and family, no matter how dysfunctional it is, sticks together and loves each other and tries so hard to keep each other safe.

She jerked when her stomach growled, catching the other boys attention and she smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry." She stated, shrugging it off like it was nothing. She knows how to go on without food for days. She learned that if she didn't think about food or how her stomach cramped, then she wouldn't go hungry and she could survive some months. Another thing her uncle badgered her about. He was the reason why she has the physique she has. After she had departed from Luffy's island, it wasn't long before it was time to learn how to fight and become something so much more than Shanks and Twila's daughter. And she learned and told herself that she had to get stronger not just to make a name for herself, but it was for her own good.

Coby sighed as he watched Luffy grab the redhead's wrist and drag her into some restaurant. He knew that he would have to pay for the young woman's meal and it made a groan come next. He only hoped that she didn't have an appetite like Luffy or he wouldn't be able to pay for in full. Dammit, why did it have to be him? First it was being a cabin boy for an ugly toad named Alvida and now he was traveling with a wanna-be Pirate who had a black hole for a stomach. Man did he wish that he could just rewind time and stop from getting onto that ship.

Dragging his feet, Coby followed after his friend and his redheaded sister and found them seated in a small booth with Luffy sitting across from Aurora and leaving the boy an option of sitting beside either the redhead or the strawhat boy. Shakily, he looked between the two and decided to choose to sit beside Luffy. Gulping, he took a chance and looked at the redhead across from him and quickly averted his eyes to the table. Just glancing at her eyes made his heart race in fear. There was just something about them that scared the living crap out of him. He didn't help that she was so calm and genuine and nice to not just Luffy but to everyone around her. Even him.

He didn't know why he had to be frightened of her though. Maybe it was because of the piercing stare she pinned him with the first time she laid eyes one him. The pink haired boy's heart hammered with anticipation when she just tilted her head in curiosity before giving him a smile with thin, bloodied lips. But he's got to admit, now since she's clean and stitched up, she doesn't look so scary than the first meeting.

Picking up the menu with calloused hands, Aurora's eyes scanned it quickly, trying to pick out something that wouldn't cost too much but enough to satisfy her. Looking up, she saw the excitement in her brothers coal black eyes. Shaking her head, strands of red brushed her cheeks as her bangs decided to cover some of her eyes. Pushing some of her hair away, a smile tugging itself across her face, Aurora opened her mouth and told Luffy, "Go ahead and ask, Monkey." Her voice was still a little off, but least it was better than it was when she was tied up.

A huge grin spread across Luffy's face as he leaned forward onto the palms of his hands. He started bombering her with questions so fast that Coby even had a hard time keeping up and he wonder if Aurora was. "What was it like? Who did you meet? How high is your bounty now? Are you stronger? Where's your sword? Did you see Ace? How's Shanks and Azure? I got your letters about your crew, what were they like? Your first mate sounds so cool! You think he would join? Or how about your weapons specialist? That would be so awesome!"

A chuckle rose from her throat as she waved down a waiter and gave him her order. "I'll have a glass of water with a slab of roast beef, potatoes, fried rice, and a small fruit salad." He nodded and dashed away as the redhead turned back to the younger boy. "The Grand Line wasn't that bad. Exciting actually. I met lots of people actually, surreal, kind, you name it, all kinds of people. My bounty is probably around fifty to sixty million now." She listed off, tilting her head in thought before propping her head on top of her knuckles of her right hand. "I'm pretty strong, if I do say so myself. My sword? The bastard took it along with my chakrams. No, I haven't seen Ace in a while. Mom and dad are doing pretty good. Mom making a little stir along side the Revolutionaries and dad causing trouble for the Marines and other Pirates. My crew..."

She trailed off, letting her eyes grow a faraway look as they shifted to the window and stared at the afternoon sky. She could just hear Hunters nagging about _her being a foolish and stubborn teenager he has ever met in his existence_ and she could feel Jayce's awaiting stare as he silently told her _that he would gladly follow her every and anywhere_. Those two, Hunter being her weapons man and Jayce her first mate, were the very first to join her to just get away from their boring and grey lives. Even though he didn't thank her, Aurora knew that Hunter was grateful to get away from being a dog for the World Government.

"My crew was the most out of place and colorful people you could have ever met. They were... They are liable and they are family. I don't think Jayce would join since he is now Captain of my old crew and same with Hunter since the crew is his family and he wouldn't abandon them." She finished with a fond smile with Hunter's words echoing in her ears,

_"No way would I eva betray tis crew or you, Cap'n. I would rather die than ta betray me family. I would gladly follow you an' tis bunch of misfits ta tha end of the world..."_

He had a strange accent, one that Aurora herself couldn't place. But it was always nice to hear the gruff voice because it always reminded her of water crashing on rocks during a storm. His eyes were a unique shade of green—a jade green. His hair a sandy blonde color with tan skin and a brand on his left hand. He was tall and kinda lanky but had enough muscle to take care of himself. Sometimes he could be cranky at her if she started messing with his pistol and explosives. Hell, she'll go as far as stealing his cigarettes just for the fun of it.

Jayce on the other hand was more like her anchor. He was around 6'6" and bulked with muscles. A scar —one that made Aurora cringe and made her fingers twitch, wanting to trace it— shaped like a 'X' started at the corner of the right side of his forehead and reached down to the side of his chin with another line criss-crossing and starting at the right corner of his forehead to the left side of his chin. The redhead remembered his expression when she told him that she didn't care about his past. It was his to either burden or let go as he sailed away with her. Clear brown eyes and a bald head, Jayce smirked and nodded, understanding that she meant it.

_The redhead teenager looked up at the man standing in front of her, her chest heaving as lungs grasped for air. Her face red and sticky with sweat. Her dawn-sky like eyes narrowed and glared at him. "I don't give a shit about your past." She sneered, poking a finger in his chest. "All that matters is the present. Now it's yours to bear or let go and forget as you join me." His brown eyes widened a fraction at hearing her speak to him in such a manner. Most people didn't even utter a word around him voluntarily._

_Giving him a smirk as she crossed her arms, Aurora's eyes softened. "Now, are you gonna come sail away with me and find people that don't care about your past or are you going to stay here," she gestured to the island and to some of the people who have gathered to see her off. "and deal with people who don't even appreciate you?"_

_He turned his head to look at the islanders, he can see their fear of him. They wanted him to go and as he looked back at the redhead, he found kindness in her eyes. She was telling him the truth. Here, he was a freak and less of scum. But with Aurora, he could be so much more. He could be free. With a firm nod of his head, he knew that he sold his soul to a life of piracy with the sixteen year old girl. Beaming, the redhead laughed happily and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her ship, her lips running a million miles an hour as he listened._

Aurora jerked herself out of her flashback and gave the waiter and 'thank you' before taking a sip of her water. With Luffy still asking questions and her answering him with the best of her ability, the three of them found themselves having a nice time. Even Coby had to admit that Aurora wasn't bad enough to be afraid of. Maybe in the adventurous way, she was too much like Luffy but other than that, they were complete opposites.

How they were brother and sister, he'll never know.

* * *

"Really!?"

"Yep! He ate all of it."

The little girl, who's name was Rika, beamed with contained giddiness. "I'm so happy!"

Aurora smiled at the kid as she sat on a step beside Luffy. She was glad that Rika was okay after she was thrown over a wall. Coby had explained that Luffy had caught her before she hit the ground and a small, relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Hmmm... Is he really that horrible his reputation says he is...?" Coby asked uncertainly, his body hunched as he sat on the barrel.

Rika rounded on him and shook her head. "No he isn't. Brother didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared..." The little girl's expression turned into one of distress.

"So you're saying that Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy asked, leaning forward some.

Rika nodded, her small pigtails swinging along with the action. "Yeah."

Coby scratched the side of his head before saying, "You're right! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives..."

"That isn't a crime neither." Aurora sighed, standing up and popping her fingers before stuffing them in the pockets of her pants. "He's a bounty hunter, someone that is a helpful hand to the Marines when it comes to hunting down criminals. Of course they do it for the money or maybe justice, never truly for the Marines itself." The redhead shrugged her right shoulder.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans!" Rika huffed, crossing her arms over her knees as she sat down on the steps with Luffy. "You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them."

Squinting her eyes, Aurora tilted her head. "Seems like we got a two people who were overcome by their own greed and power." She mumbled mostly to herself.

The four young ones head jerked as they heard the sound of Helmeppo's annoying laughter. "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" Both Luffy and Aurora looked around the corner and saw that Helmeppo was walking in between people as they bowed their heads. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days." Aurora's hands clenched tightly, her jaw working oddly. "I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna be be pretty interesting..."

"Three days?" Luffy questioned, looking at Aurora before facing Helmeppo and questioning him. "Didn't you say you'll give him a month?"

The blondes attention was now focused on the boy, making him miss Aurora making an appearance. "Who are you? How rude. I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" He said as his cheeks puffed out, giggles escaping him. "And that redheaded demon is just a breath away from dying. So I'm deciding to help her... After tomorrow, that bitch will be dead and I won't have to worry about her anymore!"

Aurora saw red and almost lunged at the brat before Luffy beat her to it. He punched Helmeppo in the face. With Luffy's punch and Devil Fruit powers, Helmeppo didn't stand a chance and he fell away from the teenager's reach. The blonde skidded to a stop at the two Marines feet.

Calming down immediately, the redhead let herself unclench her fist as she looked at her younger brother. At this moment she felt gratitude for the little monkey. Not only did he stand up for her, but he stood up for Zoro. Aurora smiled, thinking of the swordsman. She would make sure that she would aid Luffy in saving the older male.

"Luffy-san, stop, please! Calm down!" He yelled, making Aurora's left eyebrow twitch. "You want to mess with the Marines or something?!"

"Coby, I've decided!" Luffy said, not paying attention to the confused 'Huh?' he received in return. "I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!" People started shaking in fear at what they just witnessed, whispers made their way into the air. Breaking away from Coby's grip, Aurora put a hand to Luffy's chest.

"Y... Y... YOU DARE TO HIT ME?!" Helmeppo squealed, bruises already forming on both of his cheeks. "My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this!"

The crowd of people all gasped, eyes wide as they took a step back. Luffy and Aurora weren't scared of the threat. "Why don't you fight me yourself?" The seventeen year old asked, jerking under Aurora's hand. Aurora moved her hand from his chest to his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Luffy-san, don't do this!" Coby tried again with reasoning with the stubborn rubber boy.

"Calm down, Monkey." Aurora said and almost immediately did Luffy did as she said.

"You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it! And my dad will be the one who executes you!"

Coby released Luffy as the boy picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "It's meaningless to hit people like him." He stated, making Aurora chuckle and shake her head.

"He ran away..." The pink haired boy mumbled, watching Helmeppo and the Marines runaway.

Rika ran up to the two siblings and stared up at them in appreciation and fondness. "Onii-chan, you were so cool! Just then I was scared to death!"

Crossing his arms, Luffy smiled down at the girl. "Really? I should have hit him a couple more times!"

Just then an aging woman with the same dark hair and eyes as Rika started yelling for her and the little girl walked over to her —what Aurora gathered— mother. Rika's mother started chastising the girl, telling her not to talk to strangers and she'll be executed if Rika was mistaken to be a friend of theirs. The young girl retaliated with saying that not only were Aurora, Luffy, and Coby good guys, but also saying that Zoro wasn't as bad as everyone says.

"Don't be silly!" The mother scolded Rika. "Did you sneak into the execution site again?!" She asked accusingly.

"No... No I didn't!" Rika said quickly, looking over her shoulder, looking at her three friends.

Luffy being the monkey that he is, waved and smiled at the little girl as she was ushered back into her house. "Bye bye!" He yelled happily.

That's when Coby decided to have one of his meltdowns, but Aurora ignored him and started walking alongside the strawhat boy. If anything, both the raven haired boy and redhead weren't scared of the Lieutenant or his son's threats. Luffy only answered with a nonchalant sentence that made the eighteen year old smile. The three trekked their way to the Marine Base where they kept Roronoa Zoro.

Without hesitation, both siblings jumped over the fence and walked closer to the tied swordsman. Aurora crossed her arms under her almost nonexistent chest and stayed a little ways behind Luffy.

"Yo." He greeted Zoro, giving him a small wave.

Lifting up his head, the nineteen year old glared at the boy. "It's you again?" Letting his eyes scramble to Aurora for a moment, he let his eyes roam her over and he inwardly nodded, thinking that she looked much better clean. Sliding his eyes back to Mr. Strawhat, the male said, "I told you I don't wanna be a Pirate!"

Aurora tilted her head to the side. Now that she had a good look at him, the redhead thought, _With all that blood dripping from his face and that bandanna shadowing his eyes, he does look a little demonic. _Smirking, she closed her eyes. _But I've seen worse_.

"I'm Luffy!" Aurora snorted as the kid introduced himself in the most simplest way possible. "If I loosen up the ropes, you're gonna join me and Rory, okay?!"

"I've told you clearly! I have things that I need to do." He explained, almost growling in response. "Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a Pirate."

Aurora rolled her eyes, walking closer to the tied up man. "What's the difference?" She asked, squinting at him and bending down slightly so that she could look him directly in the eye. "Why do you care so much about what people think about you?"

"I don't!" He grumbled, sneering at her.

"Oh but I think you do. They already think your as bad as a criminal. What's so bad about becoming a Pirate?" She got right up in his face, glaring into his eyes. "Being a Pirate isn't all that you make it out ta be. Yeah sure, there might be some Pirates out there that aren't really Pirates but are just murderers sailing around. But what you don't know is that there are Pirates out there with hearts of gold." The sneer that had appeared was wiped off her face immediately after she was done.

Growling lowly, Zoro moved his face closer to hers, trying to intimidate her. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, Aurora did have a straying thought about him being a little scary. "I don't care what they say about me." He said, his voice dropping an octave. "I haven't done one thing that I regretted iin the past and it will be the same for the future. I won't become a Pirate."

"I don't care!" Luffy yelled, turning his back on the swordsman and the redhead. "You are going to join me!"

"Don't decide for yourself!"

Aurora laughed as she leaned away from the condemed man.

"Hey, I heard that you use katana, is that right?" Luffy changed the subject quickly, turning back around to stare at the older male.

Calming down, Zoro's steely gaze dropped from the redhead to the strawhat one. "Hrm... If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana."

Seeming interest, Luffy asked, "Where is the katana?" He faintly remembered Aurora's weapons and thought of the bastard.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most... Other than my life!" He added the last part after thinking that it would be a good thing to do so.

"Oh? Treasure, huh? It must be something great." Luffy grinned. "Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back."

"What?!"

Laughing, Luffy crossed his arms. "But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!"

The monkey like kid just laughed and ran off, going in the direction of where they were keeping Zoro's katana. "Don't forget my chakrams and sword, Monkey!" Aurora yelled, getting an 'okay!' in return. Shooting his back a warning look, she also added, "And my pistol! Don't forget my pistol!" All she got was an 'Alright!' and a thumbs up too.

"... Is he planning on sneaking into the base?" Aurora turned around to see Zoro watching after Luffy, mumbling to himself. "What a fool..."

"Are you just figuring that out?" The redhead asked, smiling down at him. Resting her hands on her hips, Aurora tilted her head slightly. "So, how've you been, swordsman?"

Smirking, the bandana wearing male stared up at her. "Tch. You clean up nice, Red."

Raising a brow with the smile still intact, Aurora's eyes shined with mirth. "Wish I could say the same about you, Mr. Zoro."

"Screw you." He scoffed, not really paying attention to what he really said.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aurora just chuckled and moved closer to his face. "Oh just name the time and place, _honey_." She bursted out laughing once color started tinting his face to a nice pink.

Oh but Zoro wasn't done yet. If she wanted to play this game, he would gladly accept the challenge. Just when he was about to attack with his own words, Coby started talking. "Where's Luffy?" He looked at the both them with a questioning but concerned expression.

Straightening and pausing the little banter —for now— Aurora nodded towards the base. "Oh he went inside there to retrieve mine and Zoro's weapons."

Cue the freak out. "What?! Luffy-san is insde the base? He's too hot-headed!"

_You have no idea_, the redhead thought.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway, who is he?"

After that poin, Aurora tuned out their conversation. Instead she focused on all the screaming that was coming from the same place. With hears perked and brows furrowed, the redhead began focusing on the many yells, orders, and gasps. _What the hell...?_ She thought she heard Luffy, which she probably did. Letting her eyes roam the base, she let them stop at the very top and watch she saw, she couldn't even desccribe it. With a crumbling statue of Morgan and Luffy standing there unregretful with it ending with Luffy grabbing Helmeppo by the hair and dragging him away. _  
_

Somehow that kinda reminded her of the first time Ace decided to drag her around.

_"Ow! Let me go you bastard!" Aurora screamed, clawing at the small —but larger than hers— hands that gripped at her hair, dragging her somewhere. Eyes shut tightly, the small redhead felt the older kid let her go. She paused, opening her eyes and looking around her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on two other kids, older than her by a couple of years._

_The one who dragged her was dark haired with freckles dusting his face with matching coal eyes. He looked a lot like Luffy. He wore a red shirt and black shorts. He kinda just glared down at her as he crossed his arms. The other boy who stood beside the raven haired one was blonde and wore a top hat as a pair of blue goggles wrapped around the black hat. He wore a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle._

_To Aurora, he looked like a runaway Noble._

_Standing up, the eight year old crossed her arms over chest and settled the two with a glare. _So this was Sabo and Ace_, she thought, sneering. _Interesting_._

_"So you're Rory?" Ace asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand._

_An eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "It's Aurora to you, _Ace_." The way she pronounced his name made it sound more like 'Ass' than 'Ace'. She saw his jaw clench. She smirked. Aurora: One. Ace: Zero._

_"Man," Sabo sighed, catching the attention of both Ace and Aurora. "Now we have to kill her."_

_The redhead just looked at the both of them before sweatdropping. _These guys are weird...

A click jerked Aurora out of her daydreaming and her eyes widened when she saw a man cocking a gun towards Coby. "Coby—!" Her warning came too late as everything unfolded. Blood spurred from the boy's shoulder as he fell to the ground, making the redhead reach out and catch him before he landed hard on the hard earth. Everything seemed to go into a painful silence before Coby cried,

"I've been shot!" Tears streamed down the boy face as he squrimed in Aurora's grip. "Bleeding! I'm bleeding too! I will die soon!"

Rolling her eyes, Aurora gripped him firmly and told him, "Stop squiggling about, kid. Now stay still so I can get a good look at it." Coby calmed as the young woman examined it carefully before giving him the diagnosis. "It's just a flesh wound, pinky. You're gonna be alright."

"Are you alright...?" Zoro mumbled to himself, turning his head to the side quickly to catch sight of Marines making their way over to them. "Hey, you two! Run for you lives. They're almost here..."

"No!" Coby quickly refuused, sitting up. "I've got to set you free as soon as possible!"

"There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea—!"

"They will not set you free! Because they're gonna kill you in three days!"

Angry shock covered Zoro completely, showing it inside and out. "Nonsense! That bastard promised me that if I could survive this for a month, he'd free me..."

Fixing his glasses, the pink haired boy met Zoro's disbelieving glare head on. "He never intended to keep his promise!

"That's why Luffy punched him." Aurora cut in, starting on Zoro's ropes. Pausing to stare into his eyes, the redhead gave him a serious stare. "Because the bastard was messing with you. Helmeppo never planned on keeping his promise. He lied."

"Wh... What did you just say?!"

"The Navy will never let the two of you off! Please! After Aurora and I set you free, please help Aurora-sama rescue Luffy-san." Coby interjected, pleading and something broke within the redhead as she watched him struggle from the obvious blood loss of the gunshot wound he recieved. She had momentarily pause in untying the swordsman. "I will not force you to become a Pirate, however he's my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! As long was you three join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town!"

Smirking, Aurora looked at Zoro as he turned his eyes on her. "So what do ya say? Wanna join forces, Roronoa Zoro?"

Before the male could answer, Marines surrounded the three with guns drawn. "That's enough!" One yelled. "The three of you have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan die here!" Coby screamed, Zoro clenched his teeth, and Aurora flexed her hands into fists.

Just then, a man appeared with sandy blonde hair and tan skin with a steel jaw. Raising a brow, Aurora looked over the man and knew that this was the infamous _Axe Hand_ Morgan. He was a very tall and intimidating man. Just as his name suggested, his right hand was replaced by a steel axe, the handle seemingly to go through his forearm. He wore a billowing coat like cape. But back to the axe, it kinda disgusted the redhead to know end how the skin seem to stretch along the handle of the axe.

"Surround the base! Don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!" He yelled before shifting his eyes back on the three. "How interesting... the four of you are planning to cause political upheavel?"

Aurora snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. _This has nothing to do with politics, you moron._

"Roronoa Zoro... I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me before my great strength... You're just garbage!"

"Says the power hungry Marine." Aurora called out, narrowing her eyes at the man as he set his glower onto her. "If anything, Mr. Zoro is a much better man than you can ever dream of being."

Recongnizition flickered in the man's steely gaze. "Ahh... Aurora Le Roux. The_ Shadow Spectre_... The_ Dark Demon_... Yes, I've heard of you. Captain of the Dawn-Breaking Pirates. Where's the rest of your band of misfits?" He asked mockingly, spreading out his arms.

She just smirked and rested her hands on her hips. "Haven't you heard? I resigned from such a position and decided that it was time to search for someone."

"Looks like your search ends here, girly." Turning to his men, the Lieutenant screamed, "READY!" Grabbing Coby towards her, Aurora put herself in front of both the pinkette and Zoro.

"Stay behind me and no matter what Coby," she said, sending him a smile. "don't you dare think about stepping out of line."

"A... Aurora-sama..." He whispered, staring up at her with his teary eyes.

Giving him a wink, she turned back to the Marines, refusing to look away from the guns that were pointed at them. "Please, call me Rory kid. Now start untying Mr. Zoro, will you?"

At this moment, Coby actually thought he was going to die. At this moment, Coby's life started flashing before his eyes. And somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that this girl who had only known him for a couple of hours was risking her life to save him. Shielding him from the guns view. And in that moment, Coby felt the guilt wash over him. Because in all his life, he had never felt so important enough to be protected from death.

Zoro's brows furrowed as he stared at the back of Aurora's head. Confusion took hold of him as realization settled onto his shoulders. She was shielding him. She was willing to die and buy a little bit of time so that he and the pinkette could somehow get out of this. In the back of his conscious, Zoro knew that she was thinking about their dreams and their promises to either to themselves or others. In his opinion, she was an idiot.

"Gomu-Gomu..." The redhead smirked, hearing the barely audible voice of her brother. "ROCKET!"

"FIRE!"

Air wooshed around not just the bullets but something else. It was that something that made Aurora's smirk widen. Just as the bullets were close enough to hit all them, Luffy came out of nowhere and acted as a shield. What the Marines didn't see and what Zoro or Coby pay attention to was the skin that was stretching along with the bullets.

"YOU!"

"LUFFY-SAN!"

"The straw hat boy..."

"... Tch. Monkey."

All different reactions from all unique people. But Luffy didn't pay attention to them as he sent the bullets back to the officers. "IT'S NO USE!" He yelled, stretching. They all screamed as Luffy just laughed. Aurora turned as her eyebrows shot up, seeing that Coby had somewhat fainted.

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro asked, clearly taken aback at what he just saw.

The kid just smiled as he turned to look at the swordsman. "I am... the one who will become the Pirate King!" Swiveling towards Aurora, the monkey like kid unbuckled the weapons belt he had on and handed it to the redhead.

"Thanks." She said, taking it and securing it around her hips, making sure that it was tight enough where it won't fall off and loose enough to move around. She checked to make sure that her sword was at the corner of her right hip as two chakrams occupied both hips. As for her lucky pistol... "Hey, Monkey! Where's my pistol?"

"OH!" He quickly took off his hat and grabbed a pistol off his head and shoved it into Aurora's awaiting hands.

She efficiently stuffed it in the empty pocket of the weapons belt and turned to look at the Marines. The redhead turned towards Zoro and Luffy to see that the boy was struggling to untie the older male. Rolling her eyes, the young woman watched with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Could you stop taking my time, you're so noisy!"

"We don't have time for you to take your time!"

"Oh! I untied one side!"

"Idiot! Hurry and get me my swords!"

"ALL WHO OPPOSE ME MUST PERISH!"

Then the Marines were on them but not before Zoro had managed to get free and grab his swords and blocked all of the officers oncoming attacks. It was kinda amazing. With two swords occupying both his hands and the third one in his mouth.

_Hm. Not only does he seem good with his hands, but his mouth too it seems._ The redhead thought, not feeling an ounce of shame. Besides, it wasn't her fault that he looked kinda hot.

"All of you better not move." Even with the sword in his mouth, he still spoke like there was nothing there. "You move... and I'll kill you!" With Luffy and Aurora standing in front of the swordsman, he looked at them both. "I already told you I'd be a Pirate with you two... either way, after this incident with the Marines I'll be an outlaw too. But its okay, I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman!"

Aurora's eyebrows shot up, not expecting to actually hear that. _I hope he knows that he has to go up against Dracule._ Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that Zoro knew that he had to go up against the dangerous man. _He might as well be a deadman_.

"I no longer care if my name is clean or not. Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known world-wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!" The redhead was impressed. Now there was a man that didn't let anything or anyone get in his way of his dream.

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman!" Luffy said, grinning ear to ear. "Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well."

_Small? I wouldn't say that defeating Dracule Mihawk for the title world's greatest swordsman is small._

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING THERE FOR?!" Morgan's voice filtered through the air. "HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE THREE OFF!"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Zoro, duck!" The redhead's eyes widened as Luffy pulled back his leg as it stretched. "Gomu-Gomu... LEG SWEEPER!" Zoro ducked as Luffy swung his leg towards the Marines and just as the name suggested, Luffy's leg swept at the officers, kicking them away.

"What are you?" Zoro asked, stunned at Luffy's power.

"I am a Rubber-Man!" Luffy replied, bringing his leg back to his body.

"Ru... Rubber-Man?"

"Lieutenant! We can't kill these three!"

"They're too strong..."

"Any... Anyways we can't defeat Zoro..."

Three different Marine officers spoke out against the silence, easily angering the Lieutenant. "This is an order. Whoever just said that... get a gun and kill yourself!" Aurora stepped back in shock, completely taken aback by this man. How could he... order his own men to kill themselves? Normally she saw the leader kill his own without a second thought but ordering them to take their own lives...

She's never heard of it before.

And Morgan's only excuse was, "I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order!" Hesitantly, the officers did as told. Grabbing a gun, the three that spoke out put the barrel to their head, sweat pouring from their bodies. Their fingers were on the trigger but they couldn't do it. Grinding her teeth, Aurora took off in their direction, not paying attention to anything.

Surging her arm forward, the redheaded female focused all her energy on a figure, something shape like a huge hand. In her minds eye, she could see it. The black inky hand swiping at the guns and crushing them. _These shadows... it's killing my arm_, she thought. Trying to keep focus on the image, she breathed out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes.

Smirking, the redhead didn't pay attention to the gasps and screams as she retracted the shadowy hand. Letting her arm fall to her side, limp as seaweed. She didn't dare grab it, she just let it throb in pain as she watched Luffy take a punch at Morgan. The Marine blocked it with his axe hand. Everyone paused to watch Luffy's and Morgan's fight.

Walking back, the redhead smiled as she easily stood beside Coby. "LUFFY-SAN! Defeat these Marines!" The pinkette yelled, making Aurora direct her smile towards him. Seeing that he was on the ground, she grabbed his arm and picked him up off the ground.

"People like you, without status have no right to oppose me!" Morgan said, glaring down at the boy. "I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan!" He lunged for Luffy as the seventeen year old replied with as much sarcasm as Aurora has ever heard from the boy.

"My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!" He stood his ground. Morgan growled and swung his axed hand forward, planning to cut the straw hat boy in half. Luffy jumped, dodging the axe as the fence took the boy's place. Bringing his feet up, Luffy kicked the Lieutenant right in the face and landed with bent knees as Morgan slid away from the boy's form. Picking himself up, Morgan let out a roar before surging at Luffy.

"You little bastard!" Raising his hand, Morgan brought it down, intending to hit Luffy, but dodging in time, the Marine officer's blow cut into the ground. It created a big boom that sent vibrations into the earth.

Grinning like the Monkey he is, Luffy brought his leg and swung it at Morgan's face. "I'm not dead yet!" Morgan fell once again and Aurora was actually impressed by Luffy's strength.

_Looks like he did get stronger._ She thought, proud of the scrawny boy.

Luffy then grabbed a fist full of Morgan's shirt, growling, "Some great Marine you are... destroyed Coby's dreams and goal..."

"WAIT!" Despite the yell, Luffy still punched the Lieutenant. Aurora knew that voice and turned to see that Helmeppo had a gun pointed to Coby's temple. "You idiot! I told you to wait!" Uncrossing her arms, the redhead narrowed her eyes. Without the blonde noticing, the young woman started inching closer to the bastard. "If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!" He continued, sweat pouring off of the pinkette.

"Luffy!" Coby said, trying to put on a brave face. "I... I don't wanna be in you way... I'm not afraid of death!" The redhead smiled.

"Okay... I know!" Was his reply. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!"

The next thing Aurora knew was that Axe-Hand Morgan had picked himself up, his hand rising up high. Quickly grabbing the barrel of the pistol, the redhead turned the blonde around to face her as she gave him a smirk. She knocked the gun from his hands and gripped his wrist tightly making him yelp. "Pay back's a bitch, huh?" The next thing that Helmeppo saw was stars that were dancing around his head. A big ugly bruise was forming already on cheek.

Grinning, Aurora let him go, not expecting him to land on her from the force of Luffy's punch that he gave him in the back of the head. Easily pushing him off, the redhead watched as Morgan once again brought his hand down, ready to finally end Luffy's life. But then something happened. Zoro, being the just man he was, attacked Morgan and knocked him out. She smiled, closing her eyes as she heard the exchange.

"Zoro!"

"Leave it to me, Captain!"

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter 3! I actullay enjoyed Zoro's and Aurora's little banter they had going on. Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited; Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Just An Alchemy Nerd, yonakaneko, GennaSarah, Chieko Namikaze, vampireprincessofempire, ThatzOtherGuy, VesperPhoenix, randi101, and blackbeltgirl95.**

**Again I appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews. And don't be afraid to drop a review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Setting Sail for the Grand Line!

**Chapter 4: Setting Sail for the Grand Line!**

_"May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home."  
~_Trenton Lee Stewart

* * *

_"Get up." His commanding voice was enough for the redhead to obey. Her uncle was the scariest person she knew, but she refused to show fear in front of him. She knew that he would never let it down. Her breathing shallow and quick, lungs dry of air. Bloody and bruised, the eleven year old picked her head up to see her uncle's piercing stare. Flinching, she looked to the ground. She could feel her ankle throbbing and knew that she broke it. _

_He scoffed at her, shaking his head. Disappointment shined clearly in those oddly colored_ _eyes. "You're weak, girl." He spat, his voice nor body showing any remorse. He meant what he said. He wasn't taking it back. Not until somehow, she proved him wrong. "You will never be able to sail the seas with the way you are now." _

_Balling her fist, the redhead turned her eyes to the ocean. "I know..." She whispered, shifting her dawn-sky eyes to his. She refused to back down, dammit. Not after she promised Luffy that she would get stronger. "That's why I need you to train me." Picking up the black sword, the weight of the blade felt a thousand pounds heavier. "I need you to make me stronger." Dropping into the stance he taught her, Aurora's eyes reflected his in the small pools of blood. _

_"And I refuse to give up! I will get stronger! I will be strong! And I'll cut down anyone or anything that gets in my way!" Lunging forward, a growl emitted from her throat, not surprised to find that he blocked the sloppy attack. _

_"You want to learn how to get stronger?" He asked calmly, ice at the edge of his voice. "You have to be determined!" He swung at her, nicking her on the arm. "You can't cry when you lose a fight!" The sword that was in Aurora's hands, was knocked from her grasp. She hadn't realized that tears were streaming down her face in a haste. _

_She fell, having nothing to defend herself with. The cold metal of the blade was placed upon her cheek. Her heart stopped. Icy fear gripped her insides tightly as darkness gathered at the corner of her eyes. _He wouldn't..._ She thought despairingly. _

_"And you can't accept defeat. Those who carry the blood of the Entari's do not lose. We are the ones who end the battle with the final blow. Strength comes from many years of training, pushing our limits until we are limitless." And just like that, blood gushed from the newly formed wound that would surely scar. _

_Her throat tightened, her hand coming up and cupping her cheeks. Shame clouded over her. It hurt and she knew that she will grow with a scar on her face. She knew that people would stare and judge. She knew that the scar was her punishment for humiliated the blood of her ancestors. _

_Clamping her eyes shut and bowing her head low, Aurora felt the worst pain she has ever felt_ _in her life. But it didn't come from her wounds or sore muscles. The words that he had spoken dug deep into her heart and conscious. Not only will the scar haunt her but the biting words of her uncle will make sure to stick with her until she pushed herself off the edge. _

_"Now," hearing the voice of the older man, she looked up at him. A scowl ever present on his face. "will you carry on like a true Entari and become the greatest or are you going to just sit there and cry?" _

_Clenching her teeth, she watched as he walked away without waiting for an answer, his sword in sheathed. She narrowed her eyes in anger. He was just going to walk away? And after basically telling her that she was a crybaby? How dare he?! "You righteous b... bastard!" She cursed, struggling to get to her feet. "How... dare you?!" She picked up the sword, ignoring the screams of her muscles. "I refuse to be a weakling!" She swiped at him, missing as he dodged smoothly. "I refuse to be looked down upon!" _

_Another sloppy swipe. Another smooth dodge. _

_Breathing heavy, Aurora glared at him. She felt a pressure in her chest, spreading to her until it was her finger tips. Giving a yell and letting instinct take over, the young girl stabbed the sword into the ground. A burst of energy pushed out of her body and towards her surroundings. _

_The older male raised an eyebrow, making sure to brace himself from the sudden burst of power. It pushed him back a centimeter away. Slowly, the wind calmed, letting Aurora's uncle watch her fall. The redhead stayed still for a second until her body shut down, letting her know how injured she really was. Crumbling to the ground, she found her eyes closing and her ears clogging. She tasted blood on her tongue. _

_For a moment, she thought she was dying. Funny how she never thought that death would be this slow and painful. The last thing she heard or saw was her uncle standing over her and the cold words that left the man's lips, _

_"Maybe you do have potential..." _

___And then the world went black. _

* * *

"The Lieutenant lost! Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!"

Aurora smiled, deciding to place herself on Zoro's right. She stared down at the befallen Lieutenant. She smiled and shook her head. Glancing at the swordsman, she found that he was already staring at her before his black eyes strayed back over to the Marines and glared.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." His deep voice broke the short silence. The officers all stared at one another, all them quiet. Time ticked by when all the officers started cheering. Some even threw their hats into the air as a few yelled,

"Yes!"

"We're free!"

"We are out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live Marines!"

Officers hugging each other and pumping their fist made Aurora's smile widen. After being in Morgan's power hungry grasp for so long, the young woman couldn't blame them for cheering on about the man's defeat. She would do the same.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, confusion taking over his features. "They seem to be that Morgan was defeated!?"

"Everyone..." Coby spoke, a Luffy like grin spreading across his face. "hated Morgan!"

Then, without warning, the young woman felt a weight on her shoulder. Surprised, Aurora didn't have time to brace herself and fell to the ground, the weight of Zoro keeping her underneath him. "What the...?" Growling low in her throat, the redhead pushed him off as she inwardly cringed when he huffed out a breath.

"Zoro?"

"Zoro-san!"

Putting her fingertips to his neck, she smiled at feeling the steady pulse. "Don't worry," she said, slinging one of his arms around her shoulders. "He's alright. Just passed out from the lack of food and water." Smiling widely, she added, "Now lets go and find someplace to where he can rest."

* * *

"... and then the Sea King came down and swallowed the ship in one gulp!" Both Rika's and Coby's eyes widened in fear as the Zoro and Luffy chowed down. Dark brown eyes and black just stared at the redhead as she grinned, her teeth showing some. "Now being the small age of only seven and seeing that, it really made me think about what was really in the sea. Ha! I remembered when we docked, Yasopp and Roux started teasing me and just when I was about to run and tell my mother about it, Yasopp picked me up and threw me into the sea—don't worry it was the shallow end so I was completely safe." Laughing, she shook her head. "Turns out the two of them, with Beckman at some point, decided to teach me how to swim and not be afraid of what's in the water."

Zoro paused as he listened to the small tales of what the redhead went through when growing up with her father's crew. Her eyes twinkling when happy memories with her surrogate uncles. The smile ever present on her face, growing some and saddening a little. He kept eating as he listened to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Scratching the back of her neck, his eyes zeroed in on the wing tattoo. Now that he had a closer look at it, he could see that it was more of a birds wing instead of an angels. She had changed out of the long sleeved shirt and wore a simple black tank top, showing off the mark. He could see that it ran all the way up her arm and stopped at her shoulder blade. It was kind of weird, like it wasn't a normal tattoo that other people got. It had some kind of meaning behind it, he could tell.

"... Roux was the worst. He always dragged Yasopp into our little prank wars before I left to go train with my blood uncle." The fingertips of her left hand brushed lightly at the scar, her smile turning into a smirk. "My uncle... he was a strict one. Different from my mother and father..." Her voice held adoration for this man. "But I think that's what made my respect for him grow. Always the serious and straight forward man." Looking at the two younger ones, she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs, and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, letting her chin rest in the palm of her hand. "But I don't think you would like him too much. He kinda has a reputation and likes to withhold it, no matter if there is a family member involved."

Deciding to break the solemn silence that collected after her sentence, Zoro put on a smile and leaned back, stating, "I'm full! Haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!" He saw that Aurora gave him a grateful stare as Rika and Coby turned their attention to him.

Looking to his left, he glared at Luffy as the kid said, "Then it's impossible for you to last a month!"

The redhead laughed and looked around the small table. First it started with her, her back to where Rika's mother was fixing food, then to Coby as he sat to her right, then Luffy across from her, and finally Zoro on her left. Her gaze stayed on his hair, still taken aback that it was a moss green. It actually clashed wonderfully with his tan skin and dark eyes. Again glancing at his attire, she was glad that he didn't wear anything that made him look ridiculously tacky. His bandanna was tied around his left bicep.

_God, he's handsome_, she thought, again feeling no shame in thinking that.

"You're so scrawny, how come you can still eat more than me?" The swordsman asked the rubber boy as he just kept eating and shrugged. Aurora stared down at her plate and found it to be clean of food since she finished some time ago. However, she did settle on some grapes that were in a bowl beside her arm.

"Sorry," Coby's voice sounded, making Aurora glance up at him to see that he was scratching the back of his had bashfully. "even I ate quite a lot." Ever the polite one that pinkette was. In the back of her mind, Aurora knew that he would make some lucky girl real happy. Sipping her water, the redhead decided to just listen to the conversation going on around her.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!" Ririka —Rika's mother— replied happily.

The pinkette blushed before making eye contact with Aurora. The blush intensified as she smiled and popped a grape into her mouth. "Auro—" He stopped himself, remembering that the female gave him permission to shorten her name into a much more boyish version. "R... Rory-san?" Gaining her attention was easy enough as she slid her eyes back to him. Gulping, he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, kid?" The way that the said that made Coby look her straight in the eye. She was so nonchalant about everything. It made him frustrated. Especially when there were guns pointed right at them not too long ago and she just smiled and put herself in front of Zoro and himself. How could she possibly do that without any sorts of hesitance? What made her want to risk her life for them? She was too laid back, like she was completely confident in her skills.

Gripping the fabric of his pants, he felt her stare start to reinforce the longer he stayed quiet. Releasing a breath, the pinkette let the words slip from his mouth. "Thank you," he said, his shoulders relaxing. "fo...for uh—"

A hand clamped down on his mouth, making the words muffle. Seeing her small smile and stare, he was confused when he saw a small, tinge of color on the tip of her ears since she had her hair up. "Shuttup and just eat your food, pinky." She took her calloused hand away from his mouth and just winked at him. "I've done that too many times to be thanked again. So~" She hit him in the forehead with a grape. "don't mention it, kid."

She went back to eating her grapes and sipping her water, tuning in on Zoro's question, "Oh yeah, what are you plans next?"

Luffy smiled. "I am going to head for the Grand Line!" Dedication was set deep within in the kid, Aurora knew from experience. So when Coby started screaming his head off, the redhead wasn't surprised at Luffy's reaction to all of it.

"WHAT?! You're saying crazy things again!" The boy slammed his hands on the table. "Just you three, how can you enter the Grand Line?" He moved closer to Luffy's face and made a fist, making Aurora think of a mother scolding her children. "Don't you understand? The world's strongest Pirates all gather there!"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "We're going for One Piece." Zoro spoke, smirking. "It won't hurt to head in that direction."

Pinky just turned his fury on the green haired swordsman. "Zoro-san, even you're saying this rubbish!"

Nobody was ready for the unexpected fist slamming on the table. All eyes turned to the redhead as she glared cooly at Coby. "That's 'nough with all the screamin', Coby." Letting her glare lessen, the young adult stared at him before continuing. "Now I don't know what makes you think that you can just basically insult us on how the Grand Line and everyone in it can manage to kick our asses—pardon for the language." She rested her chin on top of her knuckles. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been to the Grand Line and back and I'm still in one piece. And I'm pretty sure both Luffy and Zoro can fend for themselves. Besides, it's not like you're coming with us or—"

"That's not the point!" He interrupted her, all his anger and desperation fueling him to keep going. "Even though I'm not going, I will still worry!" It surprised the others that the kid had some sort of backbone. "Can't I worry about you guys?"

Aurora and Zoro looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Uh..."

"Luffy-san, even though we just met, but we're friends!"

Grinning, Luffy just said, "Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" Luffy never knew the kind of affect he had on others. Sometimes he'll cross one that will hate his guts and would want his head on a silver platter. Then there's the others who respect him and would want to know what makes him tick, hoping that maybe they could find their inner Luffy D. Monkey.

"I never had friends growing up..." Coby stated sadly, his head bowing. Aurora's gaze softened, her heart reaching out to the kid. "Every time I would be picked on. No one would ever stand up for me..." Picking his head up a little, Aurora saw a smile on his face. "But the three of you taught me to live by my dream!"

The redhead smirked, shaking her head lightly. _We barely did anything, kid. You just found your inner Luffy. _

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Strawhat said.

Aurora nodded as Zoro voiced his, "Yeah."

Scratching the back of his head, the pinkette seemed to accept this. "Hmm, that's true..." Then he realized what he was saying and he quickly changed his statement. "No! No! What I meant is you're too reckless."

"Then he wouldn't be Luffy." The redhead said, making Luffy laugh and Zoro smirk amusingly.

"First of all," Zoro started, tapping Coby in the forehead with the hilt of his katana. "you'd better worry about yourself."

"Huh? Why?"

Leaning back, the swordsman said, "Even though you were doing chores on a Pirate ship, you're still a small Pirate." Aurora realized where he was going with this. "Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!"

Before anybody could say anything, the door opened and a Marine officer stepped through the threshold. "Excuse me!" He said, letting Aurora's gaze turn lazy with boredom. "We are wondering, are you really Pirates?" He asked them, gazing at the four steadily.

"Yes, I just found my first two crew members, so that would make us Pirates now!" Luffy replied, grinning cheekily.

"Even though you are Pirates," he gulped when he noticed Aurora's steady gaze, recognizing her. "in reality, you saved out town and base. For that we are grateful. But since you are Pirates... as Marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the headquarters."

"Hey! Marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?"

"Are you kidding me? Or have you all gone nuts?!"

"They are this town's saviors!"

During the Marine officers little statement about them being Pirates and thanking them for saving the small village and reporting the events to HQ, Aurora opted to stand up, taking a handful of grapes with her as she popped one in her mouth. Luffy also stood after the small speech. "Well then, let's go! Thank you for the food ma'am." Zoro didn't say anything as he too stood, stealing one of the redhead's grapes and eating it quickly. Aurora narrowed her eyes playfully at the swordsman, silently telling him that she would get him back. He just smirked at her.

The three of them decided to take their leave, not looking back. Zoro's swords strapped to his hips with a hand resting on them. Aurora with her chakrams clinging to her hips and a hand staying on her pistol. And Luffy, with his strawhat on his head and arms by his sides. Just when they were at the door, Zoro and Aurora a little ways closer to the threshold than Luffy, the Marine officer asked Coby a simple question, one that made the three of them pause to witness to what he might have to say.

"Aren't you with their group?"

Sweating at the unexpected question, the pinkette stuttered over his words. It felt like a long time before he actually to say a sentence. "I'm not with them!" Luffy smirked from underneath his hat.

"Please hold on..." The officer turned to them, focusing on Luffy. "Is he telling the truth?"

Luffy stared at the both of them for a moment before telling the Marine the truth. And by the truth, he did tell the officer the truth. "I know what this guy use to do. I can't remember where but, he use to be with this fattttt female Pirate, I think her name was Albida."

"Stop, don't say anymore." Poor kid was sweating where he stood. It looked like the pinkette was gonna wet himself.

Luffy walked over to him and poked the side of Coby's temple. "It was a fat and ugly female Pirate, this guy spent two years there..."

"SHUT UP!" Coby yelled, bringing back a fist and socking the rubber boy in the cheek, sending his strawhat to fall to the ground. Aurora smiled softly at seeing the proud smile on Luffy's face.

_Oh Monkey..._ She glanced beside her to see Zoro giving off an approving smile of his own.

"You! You deserve a beating!" To make it more believable, Luffy retaliated with a punch of his own, sending the kids head to the side.

"Damn you!"

"You deserve a beat down!"

"Both of you stop it!" The officer demanded as Zoro and Aurora walked over to the two boys. "I won't allow this town to get in any more fights!"

The redhead picked up the fallen hat and sat it on top of her head, glancing at the pinkette —who had landed on the hard floor— from underneath the brim of the old hat. As for the swordsman, he grabbed the back of Luffy's collar, saying, "Hey! You went overboard! Stop it!"

"I know he isn't your friend!" The Marine said, his voice booming with anger. "Please leave this town immediately!"

And they did just that. Aurora and Zoro in front of Luffy as they walked out of the small diner/hotel. The redhead and green haired male walking by the Marines as the swordsman sneered mockingly at them. "Come on! Didn't you want to arrest me?" Rolling her eyes, Aurora put her arm around his waist and steered him away from the shaking and sweaty officers.

"Don't scare the officers, swordsman." She scolded lightly, letting her eyes slip towards the Marines before looking ahead. Zoro just chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure thing, Red." He matched her strides as the two of them followed Luffy to the docks, coming upon a small dinghy. "Nice act. This way, even though he's been a Pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal." Zoro gave the kid a thumbs up as Aurora planted his hat back onto his head.

Luffy laughed. "I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future."

"Well you still did a beat up job with handling the whole thing." Aurora spoke, smiling at the younger teenager.

"Time to go or else there's no telling what else will happen." Zoro stated, looking at the small boat. "Not leaving anything behind, that's what Pirates are all about." He watched as Aurora sauntered in the boat and grinned at him.

"Hahah! That's what I'm saying!"

_Rookies_, she thought, turning her body to face the open sea and smirked. She couldn't wait to set sail. Her skin prickled at the feeling of the waves moving the boat in a sway like motion as the sun rose and set and the moon came out and the stars twinkling down upon them.

"Luffy-san!" Aurora looked over her shoulder to see Coby a little ways away from them, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Resting her hands on her chakrams and slouching her shoulders, she watched as the kid gave them a typical Marine salute. With his right hand leveled with his forehead and four fingers out with his thumb bent, the pinkette said, "Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

"I've never seen a Marine saluting Pirates!"

"Hehe... Coby! We'll meet again someday!"

The other two males climbed into the boat along with Aurora as she put her foot on the edge of the dock, smirking when she kicked off of the edge. The boat wobbled a little before steadying and heading off into the sea.

"Group salute!" Behind Coby a whole set of Marine officers copied the boys motions and too saluted the Pirates as they sailed away, saying goodbye and thank you in their own way.

Laughing, Aurora saluted them back. "Oh and pinky!" Coby looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "Check your right pocket!" He did so and in doing that found at least a couple of hundred beri. His shocked expression was the only thing that gave Aurora her answer. "Thank you, Coby. For buying for not only my stomach, but for Luffy's black hole. You deserve it." Lowering her voice, she whispered, "ya little runt." A fond smile softened her face. She was going to miss that kid.

"YAHOOO! We're off!" Luffy yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The redhead took her spot beside the swordsman and smiling widely. "Grand Line! Here we come!"

She chuckled, having Zoro look at her, smirking. "What's with the look, swordsman?" She asked, raising a brow.

"That was nice of ya, Red," he said, leaning back to rest against the boat's edge.

Waving him off, she too leaned back, crossing her arms over her small chest. "Pfft. The kid deserved it. Besides, do you know how much money this Monkey's stomach costs when _he's_ hungry? _A lot_." He laughed, resting his arms on the edge. Aurora just looked at him for a second longer before turning away and gazing out toward the horizon, smiling. _Finally..._

* * *

Back at the small diner/hotel, Ririka was cleaning the table that the three Pirates and one soon-to-be Marine occupied not too long ago. Stacking the plates, she paused when she saw a small pouch just sitting there with a note addressing to her attached to it. Setting the plates down, the mother picked it up and carefully read the letter.

_Thank you._

Seeing no name, the woman opened it and gasped. Inside was 100,000 beri.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the three Pirates. Luffy was knocked out and drooling on the floor while both Zoro and Aurora watched him. There was a compatible silence that filtered between the two crew members. Yawning, the redhead rested her head on her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she stayed in that position for a long moment, letting her breath become slow and even. It wasn't long before she fell into the land of dreams.

The swordsman just watched her, eyebrow raised at the position she chose. She was gonna get a crick and he would bet that she knew. Rolling his eyes, he waited until she was fully asleep before bringing her to his side and letting her head rest on his chest. She didn't wake up so he guessed he was safe from her questions as to why he was letting her sleep on him. Letting a yawn escape his lips, he closed his eyes. He let his arm fall from the redhead's shoulders to her small waist, bringing her closer as he laid his head on top of hers.

Sleep deprived, the swordsman didn't notice the eyes that saw everything.

* * *

_Darkness. _

_That was all she saw. Darkness all around her. She couldn't even see her hand as she brought it up to her face. Swallowing hard in her throat, she breathed in deeply, trying to calm her beating heart. _

You think you can supress us?_ A voice hissed in her ear, coming out of nowhere and making her heart speed back up. _You foolish girl! You can never supress us! You can't even keep yourself from the shadows_._

_Grabbing her head, she shook it vigorously. "No..." _

Yes. You know you can't defy fate! You can't deny us! It's in your blood, girl.

_Grounding her teeth, the young woman yelled, "You're wrong! I will not be like my ancestors before me! I refuse to let you control me! I won't let you!"_

_The voice just laughed as something started wrapping around her leg, panic setting in. It crushed her chest, making tears leak from the corner of her eyes._ You can't fight us! Soon you will accept defeat and welcome us with open arms...

_She chuckled weakly. "I don't beli-eve in f... fate." And then everything went quiet and the weight was lifted from her chest. Coughing, she found herself to be alone and she sighed. Next time she won't be let off that easy._

* * *

**Ah... Finally done with chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank the ones who reviewed, followed, and favorited: vampireprincessofempire, randi101, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, scribblely-faces, Aris Moon, , Mistressnmoon, TheDarkestInsanities, Jaxx Ren, brokenmaelstrom, kayla.l.39, and skullsarecool. **

**Thank you guys again! Don't forget to drop a review and tell me how I'm doing. I love to hear from the viewers. Anyways, next up the meeting between the three Pirates and Buggy! Oh thats gonna be a fun chapter to write... =)**

**Until next time~!**

**P.S. Oh a warning, sometimes, Aurora switches from Lucky Roo to Roux. That'll be explained soon enough. **


	5. Buggy the Clown?

**Chapter 5: Buggy the Clown? **

_"I know a secret, and secrets breed paranoia."  
_~Simon Holt, "The Devouring"___  
_

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so hungry..." Luffy groaned for the fifth time in the last three minutes. Both Zoro and Aurora stayed quiet through the whole ordeal. Aurora just rolled her eyes the first time the kid complained but otherwise kept to her silence. To distract her from the kid and the swordsman, she decided to clean her weapons. Her chakrams being a dazzling gold with eight spikes with a ruby indented in each spike with the middle was shaped into a cross. Her pistol was the standardized wooden body with gold plates spiraling around it. Her sword in the other hand caught his attention. It was beautifully crafted with the hilt being crossed with forward-sloping arms ending in quatrefoils and lancets running down the center of the blade from the guard. The body was pure black and shined with pride in the sun. It was roughly fifty-five inches long with the blade being forty-two inches and the handle thirteen inches long.

It was magnificent blade and one he never had the chance of coming across.

"Then maybe you shouldn't 'ave eaten all the food last night," she snapped, not looking up from her chakrams. It's been a week since they left Shell Town and last night Luffy decided to eat the rest of their supplies.

Turning his big coal eyes to the redhead, he pouted, "But Rory~! My stomach wouldn't shut up." He whined, making Aurora roll her eyes.

She was biting back a smirk and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well it seems that your actions have consequences that you have deal with until further notice." Picking up one of the gold chakrams, Aurora twirled it between her fingers and let her free hand glide over the spikes before they retracted into the thick body before doing the same to the other, placing them back into her weapons belt. She even sheathed her sword and buckled it to the black belt and she made sure to buckle it tight enough.

Zoro broke the silence that had settled over the tiny group with a sarcastic chuckle emitting from his throat. "I find it funny that neither of you have any navigation skills whatsoever."

Aurora just shrugged and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Meh. What can I say? Didn't want to listen to Nile as he nagged on and on about weather and the coarse of which we were going in. Or how the ripples in the water changed ever so slightly or the wind changed directions or how the sky in the morning told the whole day's weather forecast and what it would bring us."

"And I've always been wondering." Was Luffy's short and God-to-honest answer. "You're like us too."

"The only difference is that you go around wandering and capturing Pirates for rewards." Aurora piped, a smirk planted firmly on her face.

Resting his elbow on the side of the ship, Zoro explained, "I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards." Aurora and Luffy shared a skeptical look. "I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home. I had no choice but to start hunting Pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for the living expense."

"So you're lost?" The forever long blunt Luffy asked.

"Shut up! You're the ones who're lost!"

"Why are you yelling at me for?! I didn't even say anything about you being lost, you fool!"

Zoro and Aurora glared at each other before stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry in his face. Growling, he wiped the spit on his face before grounding out, "Geez, never heard of Pirates who didn't know how to navigate."

"Never heard of a Bounty Hunter who couldn't navigate."

"Shut up, Red!" Glaring at her, he only got a dazzling smile in return. "How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this?" He gestured to the three of them. "You should hurry and find someone who knows how to navigate."

Then Luffy started counting off his fingers, "And someone who can cook, and someone that can sing—"

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING OFF ON!?" There was a moment of pause before they both fall back.

"Sooooo hungry..." They groaned, earning an eye roll from Aurora.

"Oh, a bird!" Zoro stated, pointing to the strange looking bird in the sky. The redhead looked up and only furrowed her brow before looking away, disinterested.

Food deprived, Luffy muttered, "Looks pretty tasty." Then without warning, he shot up with a bright smile and looked between Aurora and Zoro. "Let's eat that bird!" It wasn't a bad idea but the only problem was how they were going to get the bird.

"Okay," Aurora said, nodding. "Just how are we gonna get it?"

He laughed. "Don't worry! I'll go and get it, just you watch me!" Stretching his arms to grab the top of the mast, the kid stepped backwards a little, grinning madly. "Gomu-Gomu Rocket!" And he sailed through the air, laughing like a maniac.

"Can't believe he thought of that..." Zoro mumbled, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Aurora nodded in agreement, copying his movement.

"Hey, what's—!?" Both of their jaws dropped as they observed the bird bite Luffy's head and fly off with Luffy's screams of help echoing throughout the sky.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro snarled, grabbing the oars and starting to row vigorously as Aurora let out a full blown, belly aching laugh. Ignoring the redhead's laughter, the swordsman continued, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOING?! JEEZ!"

"Haha! OH~!" Aurora gasped, trying to catch her breath and failing miserably. "That's just great—AHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING WOMAN!"

"I c-can't! Ahahaha!" Tears leaked from her eyes, her cheeks flushed with color, her mouth opened wide with a huge smile and she tried to regain oxygen as she laid on the floor, eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell heavily, momentarily distracting Zoro before he shook his head and turned his ever wandering eyes back to the sky, searching for their dumb captain. Sitting up quickly, the redhead's ears perked as her eyes squinted off into the distance. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?!"

"Shhh...!"

Not too far away, screams for help were heard along with the sound of splashing water.

"What the hell?"

"It seems that there are others who're in trouble." She paused, looking at Zoro. "Think we should help them?"

He growled. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO STOP!" I guess that answered Aurora's question. "YOU GUYS GET ON YOURSELVES!"

The three Pirates protested a little but didn't pass up the offer of climbing aboard the small boat. An amused smirk crossed Aurora's face. _They look like fishes outta water_, she thought as a chuckle escaped her.

"Were you trying to run over us?" The three yelled, making the redhead laugh. She was still giggly with the whole 'Luffy's head getting stuck in a bird's beak' thing. Sniffing, Aurora observed the three men. One man was dark skinned and overweight with a crescent shaped unibrow and rounded goatee. He had short black hair and wore black vest with an anchor necklace, dark green sash, and grey shorts. The other one was kinda attractive with a skinny frame and had a pale complexion. He wore a black cap with a Jolly Roger on it. He had on a dark yellow shirt with purple lining and black shorts. The last one also had a skinny build with an orange afro that split into two sides and fat lips. He wore a sleeveless yellow and purple-ish striped shirt and grey shorts. They were a funny looking group, Aurora thought humorously. After they caught their breath, weapons were immediately drawn.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" Flat afro commanded, having a creepy smile on his face.

"This is Buggy-sama's territory." Unibrow said, a shit eat grin gracing his pudgy face.

Standing up, the redhead told Zoro, "Keep rowing, swordsman." She cracked her knuckles and gave them a smirk. "Bring it." She said, gesturing for them to attack her. She blocked a sloppy attack from hat guy and knocked him to the ground with a punch in the face. Then unibrow and big lips came at her. She dodged their attacks, kicking them in the shins and bonking their heads together. Not seeing hat guy behind her just yet, she didn't notice him picking himself up and lunging at her. Zoro noticed and growled, grabbing the back of the guy's collar and swinging him around to face the swordsman before he punched him in the face. The blow made hat guy land on his comrades. Sauntering over to Aurora and looking at her as she stared back at him.

"What should we do with 'em?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She smirked deviously, her dawn-sky eye twinkling a little.

She grabbed hold of the two oars and shoved them into the three Pirate's awaiting hands. "Easy. We make 'em row, Mr. Zoro." And then she sat down along with Zoro and leaned a little into him. Ever since she woke up with her head on his chest and his arm tightly wrapped around her waist with his fingers digging into her skin... Okay her train of thought is taking a turn down Gutterhead Avenue. Anyways, ever since she woke up, the two of them have been close and would easily fall into a comfortable conversation or silence.

"Hohohohooho..." Fat lips laughed, rowing on hat guy's left as unibrow rowed on his right.

"We didn't know you were the Pirate Hunter Zoro! We're really sorry that we attacked you and your friend!" Unibrow said, all of them having apologetic smiles on their faces.

Aurora crossed her arms over her chest as Zoro spoke, "You guys made us lose track of our friend."

"Put your backs into it boys~" The redhead sung, giving them a mischievous smile. "If Mr. Zoro and I don't find our friend then well..." She trailed off, glancing at the swordsman. "I'll let Zoro decide what to do with ya."

They looked at Zoro to see him smirking evilly at them and they shivered. Beads of sweat pouring off their face. "So why were in the middle of the ocean?" The green haired male asked the question of the day because it seemed that the three Pirates started off their tale about seeing a woman half dead that was just floating in a boat. They decided to go over to her and see what kind of treasure she had in store for exchange for them saving her life. Well once the moved to her ship and they were all surrounding the chest, they didn't notice the girl jump onto their ship and start sailing away. Once they figured out that it was a trick, it was too late. She was already a little ways off and shouting about a miniature coming over them and the next thing they knew was that the boat sunk and they were flailing around in the ocean.

"... And that's what happened—!"

"Terrible, huh?!"

Aurora and Zoro looked to each other. "She can predict the weather."

"Some navigator." Aurora whistled in agreement.

"How do you know she's a navigator?"

"Because navigators are normally the ones that can predict the weather, Mr. Green."

He rolled his eyes before questioning, "Think she'd join us, Ms. Red?"

Shrugging, she answered with a careless, "It'sa possibility..."

"... Yeah! If we go back empty handed, Buggy-sama will—!"

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro questioned, tuning in on their last bit of conversation to catch the name 'Buggy'.

The one with the hat looked deathly serious as he spoke, "He's our Captain. Haven't you ever heard of Buggy the Clown?"

"He's the clown that ate the Devil Fruit, right?" Aurora asked, her interest peaking slightly. They answered her with a nod. She hummed, her smirk fading into a thoughtful frown. Her crimson brows furrowing as her head rested in her palm.

Zoro gave her a look. "How do you know that?" He asked, his tone a little bit accusing.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm something of an informant, I guess. I have a strong sense of curiosity and paranoia." She closed her eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. "I like to know what's out there so I can be prepared. There's nothing wrong with that."

Zoro just stared at her for a moment before smirking amusingly. "You're paranoid?" He was mocking her.

She growled and glared at him. "Shuttup." She slurred, pushing on his shoulder. He chuckled. Straightening and shifting her eyes back to the three Pirates, she asked, "What's your names?"

Grinning, the three stated their names by starting with the dark skinned one, "Jon Funan!"

"Don Funan!" Hat guy said.

"Ron Funan!" Fat lips barked out.

"And we're the Funan Brothers!" They all said together in perfect sync.

She nodded, smiling at them politely. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you three, then."

"What's your name, Miss?" Don asked as he rubbed his hands nervously and leaned forward a bit.

She stood and bowed swiftly. "Aurora Le Roux at your service, gents." And she sat back down, watching as their smiles turned into frowns and then turned into frightened expressions.

"A... Aurora—"

"LE ROUX!?"

"As in the _Dark Demon_ Aurora Le Roux?" Ron asked nervously, his voice in nothing but a squeak.

Aurora nodded but quickly said, "But don't worry. I'm much nicer than what my titles describe me as." And to show them that, she gave them a reassuring smile. They relaxed and silence consumed the five. The only sound was the water splashing when the oars made contact with it. Aurora welcomed the silence as she let herself get lost in her thoughts that were targeted on one Buggy the Clown.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. The Funan Brothers... well I just made their first names up. I know that this is a short chapter and you guys will probably be ashamed of me. Don't worry because I'm ashamed of myself too... U_U But anyways I just wanted to get this up since it's not so important to me so it's more like a filler...? I guess, that's just how I feel. Anyways, I'm sorry its short. I would like to thank to the ones who have reviewed, favorited, and followed; brokenmaelstrom, GuardianLue, xAlreadyOverx, vampireprincessofempire, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, LoneWolfPack, Boredoom, Culdra, DrAnime203, FrankSinatra24, Lumihiutale89, and SkyLion27. THANK YOU ALL ^.^**

**Anyways, I've been pondering this for a while for some reason. I have been working on another One Piece story and it's called "Pages of the Blue Gentleman" and somewhere along the way LSF and PBG will meet. But I don't know if I should do it or not. Well drop a review and tell me if I should or not. Until next time~! **


	6. Who is that Girl? Nami Enters!

**Chapter 6: Who is that Girl? Nami Enters! **

_"I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff."  
_~Jon Katz

* * *

Aurora jumped off the boat to the dock and walked off, leaving Zoro to deal with the three clown Pirates. Stretching, the young adult looked around the small village. Her ears perked, straining to hear anything. But alas, there was nothing to be heard of. Just the murmuring of the Funan Brothers and Zoro. It was strange, really. Even if there were people occupying the town and overrunning it, the towns people would still be scurrying the street at least. Or they would be making some sort of sound, right? This Buggy character must've did a number on this town to make the people _this_ silent. _Damn... _She thought, tilting her head a little to the right. _This just doesn't seem right. _Hearing footsteps coming towards her, the redhead looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Zoro who came to stand beside her. It was silent as she stared back at the town, trying to figure out where Luffy went.

"The brothers said that Buggy would be in the tavern. Maybe that's where we'll find Luffy?" Zoro stated, his eyes squinting a little.

Then, after burning away minutes in thought, the redhead broke the silence, "We'll split up. You go right and I go left, alright?"

She looked at him with those piercing eyes and he nodded once, thinking of it as a good idea. If they went in different directions then maybe one of them would be able to find him instead of both of them going the same way and wandering around helplessly. "Yeah." And then with a departing nod, the swordsman walked away, only to stop at hearing Aurora's voicing his name. "What, Red?" He asked as he turned away, giving her a confused and aspirated look.

She gave him a look and pointed in the opposite direction. "Uhm, right is this way, Zoro." She informed him. There was a momentarily pause before he grumbled and stomped off in the _right_ direction this time, growling under his breath,

"I knew that!" The only answer he got was Aurora's chuckles and he rolled his eyes, his shoulders hunching. "Shuttup!" She didn't.

* * *

Aurora sighed as she came to another dead end. This was the fifth one since Zoro and her went separate ways. It was tough finding Luffy in the small but big village. And plus there weren't any people around to help her. Frustration settled in her stomach as she closed her eyes and tried using her hearing to find the loud-mouthed kid. Slightly pointed ears perking, she breathed in deeply and focused on out of her normal range. A slight murmur caught her attention. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to one of the building's roof and she slapped herself on the forehead, thinking, _I should've thought about the roof! _After calling herself an idiot for a moment, the redhead climbed up on one the building's roof and from there she began jumping from one building to the next. Now that she thought about it, she as glad that her uncle decided to teach her how to jump long distances. _I'll have to thank him the next time I see him. _

Her weapons swung on her hips as she ran and jumped, taking no break. The murmuring had gotten consciously louder until she was close enough to hear some words being spoken. Stopping, Aurora squatted and put her goggles on, adjusting the lenses to see if she couldn't catch a glimpse of life. Off in the far distance, there were moving silhouettes upon a roof that she could only guess as the tavern. Modifying the lenses once again to get a better peak, a squeak left her as she watched a canon ball coming straight for her building. Yanking the goggles down, Aurora hopped down from the building, landing ungracefully before she started hightailing it outta there. But she didn't have enough time to actually get away from the canon's aftermath as it knocked her off her feet and landing face first onto the ground. Groaning, the redhead picked herself up slowly, feeling a throbbing in her nose and felt it. Finding it not to be broken, she smiled a little before frowning once again.

_Jeez. What's with this guys deal with shooting canon's at random things. _Then a horrible idea struck her and she groaned miserably. _What if he saw me and decided to blow me to pieces? _Letting her head fall in her hands, Aurora shook her cranium from side to side. Soon, the redhead stood and started jogging to the tavern and then climbed it, finding herself witnessing a bunch of Pirates and a carrot top celebrating. Raising a crimson brow, she looked around and saw Luffy tied up in a cage, his teeth barring down on the bars. Letting an amused smile light up her face, Aurora —by a stroke of luck— snuck her way over to the cage, bending down behind Luffy, trying to conceal her body from view. She watched Luffy for awhile before saying, "You're gonna break your teeth."

Turning around, the kid's face lit up. A huge grin eating up frown as he stared at his sister. "Rory!"

"Shhh..." She put her fingers to her lips and glanced over at the Buggy Pirate's, making sure that known of them didn't hear his ridiculously loud voice before looking back at Luffy. "How did you end up in their custody, Monkey?"

Frowning and narrowing his eyes, he gestured to the carrot top. "It was her! I asked her a while ago if she wanted to join me and be our navigator and she said yes, but it was a trap! She tied me up and brought me to Big Nose over there. She lied about me being her boss and we getting into an argument. She's also a thief." As he was explaining himself, Aurora let her eyes glide back over to the carrot top and observed her. The girl was skinny and considered attractive by any man that had the ability to see. She had short orange hair and light brown eyes with a hint of pink in them. She wore an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and a white t-shirt with blue stripes and brown high-heeled boots that passed her ankle by an inch or two. She couldn't have been older than the redhead. Narrowing her eyes, Aurora growled under her breath, officially not liking the girl at the moment. Letting her eyes shift to the man of the operation, she raised her brows at his appearance.

He had a slim yet muscular build with blue hair and a big red nose, making the young woman wonder if that was his real nose. True to his name, he really did look like a clown with crossbones going down his face forming an X and having two blue lines near both of his eyes, and red lipstick. He donned a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of loose, light green pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders there was an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he wore an orange hat with his Jolly Roger on it —and if Aurora looked closely enough, the hat was over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt. He was a handsome clown, looking around the age of her old man, Shanks.

Looking back at her younger brother, she gave him a confident smirk. "Don't worry hun, I'll get you outta here." She then gave him a wink and put herself in any Pirates line of sight by leaning against the front of the cage. Sniffing, she let her eyes roam over the group before a glinting caught her attention and her eyes landing on the Pirate who held the keys. Smirking, the redhead covered her ears with her hair and fixed the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt, staring at Buggy. "Yo!" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention as they swiveled their heads in her direction. Once she knew that she had the clown's complete center of attention, she continued, "I heard that Buggy the Clown was in this village. I'm only reaching out on a limb here and guessing that that's you, _Monsieur_?" She asked suavely, letting her accent thicken and giving him her best flirtatious smile.

Giving her a smirk, he stood from his chair and nodded. "That's right, girl. I am Buggy." He said before his eyes narrowed and glared daggers at her. "Now who are _you_?" He spat.

She just kept smiling that flirty smile and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Well _Monsieur, _my name is Light D. Dawn and I was searching for my _patron _here," she gestured to Luffy and then glared at the orange haired girl. "but it seems that the _traître fane de carotte _already brought him to you, _Monsieur_ _Buggy_." She planted her hand on her slim hip as she purred his name.

Buggy just stared at the young woman and there was no denying that she attractive and her accent was alluring. Her crimson hair —which was accompanied by equally red eyebrows— was longer than Nami's as her locks reached a little past her shoulders. The little bit of skin that was showed was evenly tanned. Her eyes reminded him of a dawn sky and they were surrounded with dark eyelashes. She was slim, built with an athletic frame with long legs and small but reasonable sized breast. Her white long sleeved shirt hugged the curves that she did have. To put it short, she was just as attractive as Nami but in the sense that she had an accent made her tens times more mysteriously interesting than the carrot top. Raising a brow, the clown just let the smirk back onto his lips before he answered, "Well I'm sorry to hear about that, Miss Dawn. But he had took my map and I have no other choice but to keep him in my possession until otherwise."

Crossing her arms over her chest, her smile fell a fraction. "Hm. That is _tragique_ to hear, _Monsieur_." Her eyes squinted. "But, I can't let you _emprisonner_ my _ami _any longer." Straightening, the young redhead pulled out her chakrams, twirling them in her grasp.

Growling, Buggy turned to some of his men and commanded, "Get rid of her!" Three men with swords drawn came running at her. She just grinned and ran at them, jumping in the air and landing on one guy's face before turning to the other two. One that was pale in color raised his sword as to cut her down, but she only blocked the weak attack with one of her chakrams and pushing back with hidden strength before kicking his side and making him fall to the ground groaning in pain. The other lunge at her only receive a fist in his face and he flew through the air and crashing into two other Pirates. Smiling her trademark smile, she absorbed Buggy's expression of shock.

Backing up to be nearer to the cage, Aurora stated, "You didn't actually think that someone like me wouldn't know how to fight?" She laughed, jerking the chakrams and making the spikes retreat as she put them away and cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on, Clown."

Growling, Buggy yelled, "BOYS! PREPARE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!" Raising her brow, Aurora watched as some of the men loaded the canon with a ball that had the clown's Jolly Roger on it. And soon the canon was ready and was pointed straight at Luffy and her. Looking to the newest member of his crew, Buggy said, "Now shoot the canon, Nami! And swear upon this, you loyalty and sincerity..." Was this guy was crazy? "... of the desire to rule the world with me! Get rid of your old boss and accomplice once and for all!" Yep, he was a crazy clown.

Sweating nervously, Nami could only gave Buggy a weak smile. "Kill them? N... No, Captain Buggy! I don't think that's really necessary." Aurora raised a brow. So she did have some kind of heart in that chest of hers, huh? "More importantly, let's drink! Let's just ignore those two!"

Buggy's whole demeanor changed as he glowered down at the girl, giving her a look that kinda creeped Aurora out a little. "Kill them." He said lowly, having his men start badgering her on. Digging her fist in her pockets, Aurora watched as Buggy's crew cheered,

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

Gripping the matches firmly in her grasp, the young female could only stare at the two Pirates. She didn't want this. Her plan was simple, if only that redhead wouldn't have intervene then maybe she would've had a chance. But either way, Buggy would still would've known if she was loyal enough to join his crew. So maybe it was the inevitable that reared its ugly head. But if Nami went through with this... killing the both of them —people who she didn't have the chance to actually know well enough to really peg them— would mean that she was no better than the thing she hated most in the world. Pirates. And even though Strawhat and red hair were Pirates, their were only two people who haven't killed another human, that she could tell by watching the way the redhead's attacks were controlled. She could've killed them with her weapons, but she didn't. The more Nami thought about it, the more it sickened her to the point where she couldn't hold a match properly.

"Come on, Nami! Stop stalling and just light the fuse already!" Buggy's voice broke her train of thought and her eyes widened.

"Your hand is shaking." Luffy said, dragging Nami's attention to him. He just smiled at her. "The strong oath, is what a Pirate has sworn himself to, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

Giving the Monkey a look, the carrot top said, "Oh, strong oath? Wonder what that is... Let me guess, is it killing innocent people like helpless insects? Is that the Pirate's oath?" She was mocking them as Aurora pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting the smooth nicotine rush into her lungs as she let it all out through her nose. With everything that was going on within this moment, it was a lot of stress that she had to keep from making her freak out. She was never one to freak out over these kinds of things. She squinted her eyes at Nami, frowning at her for mocking the oath of a Pirate.

"No, it's not." Aurora smiled at the tone that was laced within Luffy's voice. "It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your own life!" Letting out another stream of smoke, Aurora faintly wondered about Zoro and thought that if he was okay and not too lost...

"Oi, new kid," a Pirate with a jester's hat on said, snatching the box of matches from the thief's hands and lighting one. "stop wasting time. Guess you don't know how to blow the canon, huh?" He didn't notice Nami as she reached a hand to her thigh and pulled out three pieces of something that she later assembled, "You just have to put the fire against the fuse and light it." The three pieces soon revealed to be a bow staff as she struck the man, knocking him to the ground, shocking everyone. Even Aurora was surprised by the sudden attack.

Buggy, ruffled with poor rage, roared, "NAMI, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I GAVE YOU THE HONOR OF LIGHTING THE FUSE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY CREW MEMBER!"

"You're saving us now?" Luffy asked, confused as to why the orange haired female had gone and done something like that.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Nami yelled, looking at Luffy. "I did that not with the purpose of saving you two! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil _Pirate_!"

"If only that were true, _fane de carotte._" Aurora said, giving the other girl a serious look. "But you know you saved the both of us because it was _wrong _to kill the both of us." The redhead just crushed the cigarette underneath her boot.

Growling, Nami just glared at the clown Pirates. "Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me, I hate Pirates more than anything!"

Glancing down at the ground for a second, Aurora gave the girl her sympathy with one look that she didn't see before looking at the still lit canon. "The fuse it still lit!"

"Yes, thank you for the obvious, Luffy." The redhead stated calmly before running over to the canon and smothering the flame as her hand curled around it, leaving a slight stinging sensation on her hand. Looking back over at Luffy, she saw that he was trying to chew his way through the bars. "Stop that! You'll ruin your teeth that way, you brat!" Aurora scolded, glowering at him as he stopped.

"YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR PEOPLE-PLAYING SKILLS TO THAT, YOU BITCH!" Buggy yelled at Nami, pointing a threatening finger at her. "KILL HER PAINFULLY!" The clown must've forgotten all about the redhead since his attention was focused solely on Nami. Smiling slightly, Aurora charged at the Pirates who's only target was the carrot top and witnessing as Nami swung at the clown Pirates but missed when they jumped over her attack. Bringing back her fist, Aurora jumped over Nami and punched the short guy with the knives first before kicking the other acrobat in the chin and sending those two back. Blocking Nami from view, the redhead just smiled.

"You forgot 'bout me gents." She looked over her shoulder and gave Nami a once over, making sure that the young girl was safe. "Don't worry, I got this. Thank you for refusing to kill Luffy and I. Maybe you're not such a bad person after all." Giving Nami a nod, Aurora turned her attention back on the four Pirates and made a hand gesture for them to come and get her. But before either of them could touch the redhead, a body jumped in front of her, holding two katana's in each hand and making the fools run into them.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?"

"ZORO!"

Rolling her eyes, Aurora just gave the swordsman a playful glare. "Took you long enough, swordsman."

"Shut up, Red," he mumbled before giving Luffy an aspirated look. "So this is your idea of fun? First off, you get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when I finally find you, you're playing in a cage! Fool!"

"I wouldn't really call it playing, really." The redhead piqued, giving him a confused look.

"And you!" He pointed at her, glaring at her. "I should've known that you would be toying around! Dammit, Red—!" The redhead's eyes just rolled in their sockets, crossing her arms over her chest. Of all times, he's the one who's scolding her? And for what? Trying to convince Buggy into letting go of Luffy. Growling, Aurora only thought,

_Stupid moss head. _

Tearing his eyes off of the annoying redhead, Zoro stared at the carrot top. "You alright?" He asked, giving her once over and eyeballing the staff that she held in her hands.

"Uh, y-yeah." She answered shakily

"Hey that guy... Z-Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?" One of Buggy's crew members mumbled, catching the redhead's attention as she looked at them.

"The Pirate Hunter Zoro? Why the hell would a Bounty Hunter be talking with a thief?"

Aurora glanced away and saw that Nami was on her knees, the color drained from her face as beads of sweat poured from her forehead. The poor girl was scared to death which is acceptable since she's probably been in this kind of situation. "He's Pirate Hunter Zoro? I don't understand..." She murmured helplessly, staring at the swordsman fearfully. The redhead just turned her attention back to Luffy and walked over to the cage, getting a good look at it before shaking her head. She wouldn't dare try to cut the bars with her chakrams or claymore. She didn't know what damage the bars might cause to her weapons and she wasn't going to find out.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro," sounded Buggy's voice and Aurora looked over her shoulder at the two men. "Are you aiming for my head?"

"No, I've no interest in that," Zoro scoffed. "I'm no longer a Pirate Hunter."

_Kinda ironic that a Pirate Hunter became a Pirate. _Aurora smirked.

"But I have some interest, if I kill you my name will become more famous!" Buggy laughed, twirling some daggers in his hands.

"If you don't wanna die, then just leave me alone." The swordsman growled.

"If you don't show your true skills now or you'll be covered in blood soon!"

Unsheathing his swords with a familiar _shing_, Zoro put the third blade in his mouth and glowered at the clown. "Fine, if that's what you want!" And in no time Buggy was in pieces with his arm, midsection, and leg being cut off. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"That guy's so weak!" Luffy gasped, now thinking that he was definitely stronger than this Buggy.

"Oh my God..." Nami's eyes widened, looking at the body parts lying on the ground.

Aurora on the other hand grew skeptical, her eyes narrowing in thought. She looked at his crew and found smiles on their faces as they quiet laughter grew louder by the minute. It was strange, laughing when their captain was defeated, much less cut into pieces. But there was something wrong with the whole thing. She just couldn't place it. Looking back at the body, she wandered over to it a little but not too close to it. A nagging in the back of her kept poking at her as she tried swatting it away and kept trying to figure out what the Hell was missing. Let's see... The body parts are laying on the ground motionless, any movement ceased from the dead clown, but... A piece of crimson hair fell in her face and her eyes widened. Jerking around, she yelled, "Zoro! Wat—AH!" She crumpled to the ground, landing on her knee and grabbing hold of her thigh, seeing a dagger sticking out of the flesh. She shifted her eyes to see a dagger stabbing Zoro in the torso. He fell to his knees from the unexpected attack, coughing up blood in the process. Grinding her teeth, the young redhead pulled it out, picking herself up and backing away from the body. She hissed in pain from the wound in her thigh. _Dammit, _she thought, watching as the hand started floating in the air and the crumpled form of Buggy the Clown came back to life. _I should've known! He ate the Bara-Bara Fruit! _

"That's right! I ate the Bara-Bara Fruit!" He laughed, his body parts reassembling and looking perfectly clean of any cuts. So this was the reason why he hasn't died yet. "No matter how you try to slice me, you can't! Because I am a Sectioned-Man!" Throwing the dagger to the side, Aurora made to stand up and leaned her weight on her right leg, feeling the crimson liquid slide down her leg from her wound.

"He stuck himself back together! I thought that the Devil's Fruit was just a myth!" Nami yelled out in disbelief. Aurora looked over at Zoro, worried, knowing that he had the worse injury of all.

"A Sectioned-Man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy said, making Aurora shoot him a look.

_Says the Rubber-Man! _She mentally screamed before focusing back on Buggy, waiting for his next move. He was a little closer to Zoro now and she gritted her teeth. _Dammit! This is all my fault. I wasn't being careful. I knew he had a Devil's Fruit power... I knew. And now Zoro's injured because of my mistake. _She bit down on her cheek, grabbing onto the hilt of her claymore, ready to help Zoro.

"I see I've missed you vital body parts, Roronoa Zoro!" Buggy laughed, gyrating his daggers in his grip. "But it's still a pretty serious injury. It was an okay victory!"

"STABBING FROM THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY! YOU BIG NOSE!" Leave it to Luffy to state the obvious. Everyone on Buggy's crew all started freaking out, like Luffy had just committed a big no-no. Quirking a brow, the redhead watched as Buggy's expression turned stormy before he lashed out,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'BIG NOSE'!?" He threw his dagger straight at Luffy and it hit the kid dead on.

"Luffy!" Both Zoro and Aurora yelled out in alarm, the redhead's eyes wide as she took a step towards the monkey like kid.

Then she let her shoulders sag from their tense form, seeing that he brought his head up to show them that he had caught the small blade in between his teeth. "I swear..." She let a small smile as Luffy snapped his teeth together, breaking the end of the small weapon off. "I'm gonna clobber you!"

"Clobber me? You? Hilarious!" Buggy laughed and having his men laugh too. "You four are gonna die right here on the very spot!"

Then Luffy yelled something at Zoro and Aurora that had them both wondering if Nami had done something to him. "RORY! ZORO! RUN!"

"What!?"

"No way, Monkey!" And as both of the crew members stared at their captain, it soon dawned on them on what he truly wanted them to do. He had that look in eyes where everything would be okay and he had a brilliant —as brilliant as Monkey D. Luffy could get— plan and it was already in motion. He just needed to start it by saying those words. _Luffy, you are a genius! _The redhead thought as her and Zoro both smiled and nodded to their captain.

But Nami didn't get it. The poor girl was confused. Why would this guy tell his to run? Especially when they went through all that trouble of trying to free him? It just didn't make sense to her. These three were weird and she wasn't going to just stand there and watch as the two run off. "Hey, your friends came to rescue you and you're just gonna let them run? What about you?"

Luffy just smiled, not breaking his gaze away from the swordsman and sister. He knew he could trust them. Zoro and Aurora glanced at each other before looking back at Luffy, "You got it, Captain." Zoro replied, smirking.

"Fool! You really think that I'm going to let those two go? Especially Roronoa Zoro? Bara-Bara Canon!" Both of the clown's hands detached, knives at the ready, and speeded towards Zoro. The green haired male fended them off with two swords, one in his left hand and the other in his mouth, as he clutched his bleeding side. Nimrods didn't even know what the three had cooked up. Making her way to the canon, Aurora started heaving it with all the strength that she had. Soon it wasn't just her trying to aim the canon back towards the Buggy Pirates, but Zoro had his back pressed against it, helping her and soon the canon wasn't aimed at their captain anymore but at the clown and his crew members. Nami's jaw dropped as she watched in awe. It couldn't be possible that someone with a wounded side and a female could be that strong, could it?

"THEY POINTED THE CANON IN OUR DIRECTION!" One of the Pirates exclaimed, freaking out just like the rest of them.

"ACK! THAT THING STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL CANON CALL' IN IT!" Buggy yelled in alarm.

"Perfect." Aurora mumbled happily and snatched the matches out of Nami's hand, lighting the short fuse quickly and efficiently. It only took a short while before the canon went off, the impact causing a smoke screen for the four to run off.

"Now's our chance." Zoro stated before looking over at Nami and quirking a brow. "Who're you anyways?"

She fidgeted a little before answering, "I'm... a thief."

"Actually, she's our navigator!" Luffy grinned cheekily.

Aurora punched Zoro's arm and smirked at him. "Told you she was a navigator."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?!" Nami screeched at the kid, blood rising to her face as she glared at him. "Can't believe you're still on about that! If you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking of a way out of that cage that you're in!"

"Hey," Luffy replied, nodding at the suggestion that the carrot top made. "That's a good idea, I'll do that." Nami just gave him a strange look and didn't say anything else to him.

"No, it's okay," Zoro said, grimacing a smirk. "You just stay in that cage." Aurora lifted a crimson brow at the statement, only to raise the other as her eyes widened in worry. A frown etched her face as she watched the swordsman picked up the cage, but not without struggling a bit.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE!" Buggy cried out, trying to see through the smoke and failing helplessly.

"Ah! Zoro, don't do this!" Luffy protested, worry written all over his face. "Your guts'll pop out!" And as her eyes fell on his wound, she was troubled as more blood poured out from under the strain that lifting the cage put on him.

"Well then I'll just have to shove them back in, won't I?" The moss head heaved the cage onto his shoulder.

"Idiot." Aurora whispered, but Nami heard and glanced at her to see anxiety passing over her face. Aurora's eyes narrowed and the redhead looked at Nami and gave her a smile before grabbing the carrot top's arm and dragging her behind her. "I apologize for grabbing you like this but we really gotta go!" And then they started running away in the opposite direction of where Zoro and Luffy were running. Looking over her shoulder at the orange haired girl, Aurora just gave her a polite smile. "Oh and by the way, my name is Aurora. But I'll be much oblige if you call me Rory." Nami just gave the other a nod and concentrated on trying to keep up with the taller girl. "Before I forget," the redhead piqued, her voice normal even from the all the running. "nice job with pickpocketing the key from that guy."

Nami's head jerked in her direction as her eyes widened.

Aurora laughed wholeheartedly.

* * *

**AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^ WHOO HOOO! I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed; rose46652, twitterbook, jbade, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, blueeyedinnocence3, Alice . A . Hime (And I'm sorry but I had to put the spaces in between the periods and letters because it kept erasing the rest of your user name), brokenmalestrom, and OnceUponAnAubi. And again I apologize for the short chapter last update and I hope this makes up for that! And I did change the scene where Nami talks to Luffy into Rory coming and disrupting the whole party. **

**And translations and I really hope that I got them right:  
**_Monsieur - Mister, sir, and/or gentleman  
__patron - Boss  
__traître - treacherous, traitor  
__fane de carotte - carrot top  
__tragique - tragic  
__emprisonner - imprisoned, to lock up  
ami - friend  
_**I'm using this English-French dictionary and I really hope that I got the words right. If I didn't, please drop me a review and tell me. I would rather have someone tell me than to leave it up and later be flamed for it. Anyways thank you all! Until next time~!**

**And a special thanks to jbade for pointing out that garder means to protect but for giving me emprisonner to put in its place. Thank you~! **


	7. Everyone Has a Treasure!

**Chapter 7: Everyone Has a Treasure! **

_"It's odd, isn't it? People die every day and the world goes on like nothing happened. But when it's a person you love, you think everyone should stop and take notice. That they ought to cry and light candles and tell you that you're not alone."  
_~Kristina McMorris, _Letters From Home_

* * *

Nami huffed as she leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath as Aurora leaned against the opposite building with her hands stuffed in her pockets as she calmly stared at the other girl. "You alright?" She asked, giving the carrot top a halfhearted concerned look. They had been running for quite some time after all and the unlucky lass did have a hard time keeping up with the redhead. Her cheeks were flushed as she coughed some and Aurora thought that she might puke up a lung.

Gaining back her ability to form words, Nami stared at the taller girl and nodded. "Yeah." And then Aurora walked off, Nami in tow. The shorter girl just stared at the back of Aurora's head, eyebrows furrowed in thought. She was strange, Nami thought. How did she know about the key? And that whole thing with playing along with her lie that she fooled Buggy with, Aurora had the right to tell the clown that she was a thief and liar. But she didn't. And the way she dressed; a long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black, flat-footed, shin high boots. It looked like she was ready for winter or something. It wasn't _hot_ outside but it was enough to shed some clothing. And her statement from earlier, _maybe you're not such a bad person after all. _It just baffled her to make her shut up. Maybe she wasn't a bad person...? So what? She was one of the bad guys before she decided to help them? But the way she looked at her, Aurora didn't peg Nami as a killer. _She's so strange... _"Where are we going?" She asked out of the blue, startling the other before she shrugged.

"Well, I'm hoping to find those two idiots before something bad happens to 'em." She answered simply, taking a couple of turns, her form relaxed from it's tense state. "Actually, I bet that they're lying in the middle of the street or something."

Nami nodded even though the crimson haired girl couldn't see. "How did you know?" She asked, hoping that the dawn-sky eyed girl knew what she was talking about.

Glancing over her shoulder for a second, Aurora only smirked and said, "There's nothing you can do that these eyes won't see." And she said no more. Both Nami and Aurora soon came upon a person and a cage on the ground. "Idiots." She mumbled and rolled her odd colored eyes, making her way over to Luffy and grabbed his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that before you ruin your teeth?!" Then she glared over at the swordsman. "And you!" She mimicked his voice, surprising him and Nami. "Lying down on the street where the clown's men could easily find you, fool!" Then she sighed and pick him up by the arm and dragged him to where he was leaning against a pole behind them. Letting her eyes sway back over to Luffy, she finally noticed a dog just sitting there, like he was frozen. "What's with the dog?"

"How are we suppose to know, Red?" Zoro asked, testily, glaring at the back of her head.

The redhead noticed that the carrot top had stopped a few paces back, watching them and hearing them interact with one another. Turning her eyes back to the dog, she squatted and looked at it, along with Luffy. "Is he even alive?"

"I don't know..." Luffy mumbled.

"What the dog does is up to him! Right now, you have to figure out how to get out of that cage." Zoro puffed from beside them.

And then Luffy poked the poor animal. The dog retaliated by chomping down on Luffy's face. Falling back on her butt, Aurora watched with great amusement dancing in her eyes. "YOU STUPID DOG, WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Luffy yelled, fighting with the creature.

"DAMMIT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Zoro yelled in exhaustion, turning his stony expression on the captain. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION?!" Aurora's smile dropped at the corner as she watched Zoro's bleeding side. Reaching a hand out, she skimmed it softly. He flinched and snatched her hand, squeezing it as he growled, "Don't."

"But you're _blessé_, Zoro." She spoke, giving him a guarded glare. "If you keep putting strain on it, you could die of blood loss."

Getting close in her face, trying his best to make her cower away. "I won't die, Red." And he gave her a smirk, throwing her hand back to her body. Footsteps caught the redhead's attention as she glanced back at Nami and saw that the carrot top came towards them.

"Yo." Aurora spoke, smiling slightly and giving the girl a small wave. Nami looked in her direction and gave her a polite nod. Then Nami looked at the two males and shook her head.

"What is it with you two? Is Rory the only normal one? Lying in the middle of the street, you'll surely be caught!" The carrot top stated, giving them a disappointed and half worried look.

"Oh, it's our navigator!" Luffy said, looking at the young female.

Nami bristled and glared at him, "Says who!?" She spat hotly. She crossed her arms as Aurora stood up properly and dusted herself off. "I just came back to repay a debt to you because you saved my life back there." Aurora raised her brow before finally understanding and smiling, mentally giving Nami another point. Luffy voiced his confusion before getting his answer when Nami tossed the key to the cage in front of him.

Smiling widely, Luffy said in awe, "The key! You stole the cage's key! Thanks!"

Nami sighed and looked away, trying to disconnect herself from the three. "Yeah well, to me it was a dumb thing to do since I didn't get to steal any treasure."

"The cage was such a huge problem that I thought that we were gonna die from the headache it gave us!" Luffy said, chuckling and grinning his trademark grin. Aurora wondered if his cheeks ever hurt from smiling too much?

"Making such a difficult escape, it's nice to know that reward will shine through eventually." Zoro huffed out, sweat pouring down his face. Aurora just silent as her eyes strayed to the wound, receiving a glare from the green haired swordsman and decided to turn away. But then something unreal happened. Something that made all four of them go into shock and pause before it really processed into their heads. The dog, who was still standing in the same position, picked the key up in his mouth before he swallowed, straight face and all. Aurora blinked slowly, her mouth gaping a little.

_What the hell—?_

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT! THAT KEY WASN'T FOOD!" Luffy yelled, furious as he choked the poor thing. It was ridiculous to watch as the seventeen year old kid get into a fight with a dog. The redhead rubbed her forehead tiredly and let out a small grunt.

"Oi!" Looking over her shoulder and feeling everyone's movement pause to —undoubtedly— look in the same direction that the voice came from. The owner of the voice was an older gentleman with glasses and fluffy hair. He was decked out in armor and had a spear strapped to his back. The guy look like he was going into battle or other. "You people don't do anything to Chouchou!" Looking back at Luffy, Aurora gave him the look, silently telling him to put the dog down. And he did as she tuned back into the conversation, turning fully to look at the man.

"Who're you, old timer?" Zoro asked irritably, raising a single brow to the old man.

"I'm the chief of this village!" The man said, smiling a little out of proudness of the title. Feeling the throb in her leg from her wound, the redhead looked down at it and frowned heavily. It wasn't fatal like the swordsman's but it sure did hurt. "And it looks like you had a run-in with Buggy and his crew." Continued the old man as his eyes scraped the group before they landed on the two injured. "You two should go see the doctor at the shelter to get those injuries patched up. Especially you, boy." He added the last little bit to Zoro.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro shook his head. "Tch. All I need is some sleep."

Before the old man can be offended, the redhead jumped in. "What Zoro means is that all we need is some rest. We don't really need a doctor, Mister." She stated, slinging the green haired male's arm around her shoulders as her arm circled around his waist, putting pressure on his wound. "Do you have any bandages?" The village's leader nodded and led them to his home only a couple of houses down, both ignoring Zoro's cries of complaints. It didn't take long until the three were inside the house and the mayor showed them the bedroom. He went off to fetch some bandages as Aurora laid the swordsman down, ignoring his look. Grabbing the chair and sitting it down beside the bed, and keeping a hand on her wound. She looked straight ahead, refusing to take notice of Zoro's heated glare.

Without looking in his direction, she commanded, "Stop it, you fool. Your wound is fatal and if you lose any more blood, you'll die. And I refuse to let one of my own die of such a petty thing as blood loss. So just suck it up and deal with it, got that?" Her sharp eyes dug mercilessly into his steely, dark gray eyes and it made him look away, not being able to keep eye contact with her dawn-sky eyes. It was the first time that he was at the end of one of her glares. And not those playful glowers either, but a real one. Her eyes reminded him of something or someone and he just couldn't take looking at. He heard the door open and Aurora got up from the chair, probably to thank the old geezer another time. "Thank you again. I can take it from here." She said, grabbing the supplies from his hands.

"It's no trouble at all. Just make sure your friend there gets some rest before doing anything else that will make that injury of his anymore worse." The old man said, giving the young woman a smile.

Before he left, Zoro had asked, "What's with that dog guarding that shop?"

The mayor turned back and gave them both a grim look. "It's all that he has left of his owner. Chouchou refuses to leave his post ever since his master passed." He sighed. "I'll be off now, you two. You're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." Aurora spoke for the both of them, her eyes saddening. Her footsteps got louder as she set something on the table, pausing to look at him. Tracing his eyes back up to her, it was arduous to not look away from her expression. She pissed him off and he didn't feel like being taken care of. Especially by her! But then his eyes widened as a small blush painted his face once he heard her utter the words, "Lift your shirt up." Narrowing his eyes, he just stared up at the ceiling. He ignored her sigh and soon felt her own hands lifting his shirt up.

"W-What do ya think you're doing, Red?!" He yelled in her face, snatching her hands and his eyes hardening into slits.

She quirked a red eyebrow. "Lifting up your shirt." She answered smoothly.

"I can lift it up myself!"

"Really? Because it looked like to me that you were restraining yourself from the embarrassment of a girl into helping you patch up your injury."

Settling on keeping his eyes on her face, he sat up and let go of her hands and lifted off his shirt, making sure to keep track of her expression. It didn't change from its unimpressed expression that she was giving him. She rolled her eyes and cleaned the offended abrasion. Her eyes were planted firmly on the cut before she picked up the gauze and wrapping it around his waist. Thin fingers covered in callouses were cold at the tips and made a small shiver down his spine. It seemed to take her an eternity until she finally finished and tied it off. When she looked back up in his eyes she raised one of those crimson brows.

"What?" She asked, curiosity sinking into those pools of gold. He shook his head and she took that as her answer. "Ah~ I get it now. It was your pride..." She mumbled. She then straightened and left the room, the gauze in her hands and the bathroom closing behind her. He stared at it before laying back down and closing his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Aurora pulled her pants off and started working on cleaning her stab wound, letting her thoughts jump from subject to others like it always did. It was strange. The way her mind worked and all. Sometimes she wondered if others ever thought as much as she had. Do others think as they fall asleep? Do they wake up in the middle of the night and continue that thought only to forget it in that moment and think of something else? Do they ever look back on a memory and think of something else that would've been funny to do or another way to do it? Quickly letting those sorts of considerations flash through her head, Aurora was soon on another topic. She wondered what her old crew mates were doing at this moment. Probably being one step closer to being into the New World. Or maybe they were docked at some island, celebrating.

Celebration.

She smacked herself in the forehead, completely ashamed for forgetting that Nile's birthday was today. _Awh dammit! _Stopping halfway through bandaging her thigh, the redhead sat there with her head bowed. She'll have to find someway to give him a gift or something. But before that, she would have to find him a gift. Wonder what he would like? Maybe one of those old compasses that everyone used before the Log Pose? Or maybe a telescope compass? She was pretty sure that he would like that since _someone_ —*cough* Peter *cough*— broke his old one. Shrugging and thinking that that was the best gift to send to him, Aurora opted to go back wrapping her leg. It wasn't long until she was sliding her boots on and she was trying to rinse out the blood on her hands.

She decided that her hands were alright and walked back into the bedroom, only to see that the swordsman had fallen asleep. Snores erupted from his mouth as Aurora watched him for a moment before smiling softly. It reminded how Luffy, Ace, or Sabo would sleep. With his mouth agape and green hair askew, he kinda looked adorable. Chuckling at that thought, Aurora sat in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, letting her thoughts runaway with themselves once again. She thought about a lot of things. Nothing in particular. She thought what it would be like to be star shinning in the sky. What it would be like to fly. How her mother was fairing along with her father. She thought about Lucky Roux and smiling when she use to just call him Roo. It was always easier after all. She wondered how Yasopp was doing and if he and Roo missed having their little redhead stopgap niece around.

She closed her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. She could just hear the older sharp shooter speaking to her about his son. Saying how he was a handsome and good lad. Aurora could remember the picture he showed her. Letting her hand fall to her left pocket, she traced the outline of an envelope she had in her pocket a little over three years. She has never opened it but she had an idea of what it said. It was a letter from Yasopp to his son, after all. Sighing, the redhead slouched and let her head fall back. _Why did Zoro get the bed? _She thought as she felt her body try to find comfort in the confining chair. Staring at the ceiling blankly, she zoned out.

* * *

Aurora was jerked awake as she heard something explode, quickly running out of the house to see something ablaze. Coming to a stop in front of the inferno, she found it to be the Pet Store that Chouchou was protecting. She looked to her side and saw the pooch sitting there, sadness washing over him in currents. Her dawn eyes swayed back to the store and something fractured itself in her chest, twisting until it was almost unbearable. Her eyes burned with grief. Anger flooded to her ears, making it hard to ear nothing but the crackling of the fire. Swallowing down the tears, Aurora gave a weak smile. "It's strange, huh?" She said, her voice scarcely over a whisper. "When you lose them and then you have something that reminds you of them—" She broke off, her hand promptly going to the belt pocket that held a small piece of fabric in it, memories flooding back.

A tear rolled down her face, knowing how Chouchou felt. Then she uttered a statement that she heard from someone that were —and still are— far more wiser than she will ever be, "_People die every day and the world goes on like nothing happened. But when it's a person you love, you think everyone should stop and take notice. That they ought to cry and light candles and tell you that you're not alone_." Chouchou looked up at her, seeing the droplets rolling down her face as she wiped them away.

_"Com'on, whiny-baby! Why're you crying?" _

_"Rory! Can't you keep up? You're so slow!" _

_"Bleh. I don't think I'll ever want to be a girl. I like being a boy. Girls are confusing." _

_"I never knew that a girl could be strong." _

_"We'll always be siblings, Rory. No matter what." _

_"Com'on! Don't cry! Pirates don't cry. Now are you a Pirate or aren't ya?" _

_"I'm your older brother; so of course I know what I'm talking about!" _

_"This isn't goodbye, Rory. It will never be goodbye. You wanna know why? Because we'll see each other again! Me, you, Ace, and Luffy! We're family! So it's only right that we meet up at some point, right? So, I'll see you 'round, Rory..." _

_"Yeah, love you too, I guess... Crybaby." _

_Sabo... _The redhead thought somberly. She scrubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt. She sniffled pitifully. Why did it have to be this way? Why did the good people have to go? It just wasn't fair! To anyone. But death was an inevitable thing that every living thing went through. "But to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure_."_ She spoke slowly, remembering the verse she always heard from her grandmother. It was thoughtful and true. She loved it.

"Rory!" Someone yelled behind her and she turned her body to face Luffy. "Where's Zoro?" He asked, confused.

Raising a brow, she retorted, "Asleep."

"Oh." He then scratched the back of his head sheepishly before his eyes laid upon the Pet Store and his eyes immediately narrowed. He proceeded to walk away, his back straight and shoulders square. Aurora, perplexed, watched him go before looking back at the store. Scratching her arm, she made up her thoughts and ran levelly in the Pet Store. Making it through the flames, the redhead opened her eyes and looked around quickly, trying to find something that was worth keeping. Finding a bag of dog food, Aurora grabbed it and made it out of the burning building. Coughing, the redhead looked down at the slightly burnt bag. It wasn't much but at least it was something. She heard yelling and looked to see Nami and Luffy arguing. Raising a brow, the redhead only looked down at Chouchou and smiled softly.

Bending down to one knee, Aurora presented the dog food to Chouchou. "I know it's not much, but at least it's something, right?"

Aurora watched as Chouchou picked the small bag up in his mouth and trotting away. Before he was too far away, he turned back and dropped the food on the ground. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" Aurora took that as a thank you as Chouchou picked the bag up again and walked away. Sure the dog food wasn't much but at least it was something, right? Even if it was a cravat or a bag of dog food or even an old straw hat, it was their treasure and they were proud to have it by their sides. It was something special to them. Frowning, the redhead looked over to Nami and Luffy, only to see them paused in their argument to watch her. It was strange being watched. Quirking a crimson brow, she just shrugged and turned away.

"Would you two stop staring? It's weirding me out." She spoke softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now that's the kind of people I let onto my crew." Luffy said all of a sudden, glancing at Nami and giving her his famous grin.

After Nami looked away from Aurora, her eyes swayed to the rubber boy. "Sorry I yelled at you." She announced, making Luffy turn his attention back to the carrot top.

"It's okay. You lost someone important to you by Pirates. You've been through a lot, haven't you? Don't worry, you don't have to say anything about it." He responded. Nami smiled slightly at him.

A quiet peace broke over the group but was soon interrupted as the mayor yelled out in frustration. "OOO! I can't stand it anymore! It's just so miserable! Chouchou and you youngsters are fighting like this!" Uncrossing her arms, Aurora stuffed her hands in her pockets as she watched the mayor yell, guilt washing over her in waves. "But why is it that I, being the village chief, can only watch my village be tramped on!"

"Chief, please! Calm down!" Nami yelled at the older man, trying to get his nerves to calm down.

"To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided! Isn't that right, kid?!" He turned to Luffy and the kid just smiled.

"That's right, mister!"

"Don't encourage him!" Nami yelled.

"Forty years ago, this place was just a barren wasteland! From there we built everything as a fresh start! At first it was tiny, and merely had a few small houses. But the population slowly increased and we built more houses and stores and tried our very best! This place has now grown into a successful harbor village! This village was made by the old people! IT'S A VILLAGE WE MADE! THIS VILLAGE AND THE VILLAGERS ARE MY TREASURE! What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village?! I'm going to fight!"

That's when the mayor's house exploded, shocking everybody. Aurora's eyes widened as debris fall in every direction. She wasn't worried about the house itself but more like the person that was sleeping in the building. Her heart picked up it's pace, thumping against her ribcage. Her eyes searching and ears perking for his annoying voice. A name passed through her lips before she even had time to think properly.

"_ZORO!_"

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has been patient enough for the next chapter of Let the Shackles Fall! I like to thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited, and followed; TDI-Ryro-Eclares, CalliopeNera, Gluedinthesaddle, NeitherSaneNorInsane, Aku Tora, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, ANIMEFAN426, SweetestSarcasm, AttitudeDragon, .ninja159, DarknessPwnsLight, Okami Yanire, pizzafan123, Taz-Sae, FREAKYFOSTER, TartPixie, squirpsdolphin, Yuriko-Rurinia, Shizuku Natsume, almakarma18, Tora18, and hanonmm! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. **

**Translations:  
**_blessé — injured_

**PLEASE GUYS REVIEW. XP UNTIL NEXT TIME. Next chapter will be when Buggy finally finds out that Rory is Shanks's daughter~ ;) Don't wanna miss that, now do ya? XD PEACE OUT PEOPLE. **


End file.
